Raging Chaos
by RockBane
Summary: Takato finds himself separated from his friends and especially from Guilmon, his partner. Takuya, Koichi, and Kouji search for their Spirits within Honour's Castle. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Raging Chaos

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

)-( Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

He groans as he tries to move slightly. He opens his eyes a tiny bit and finds himself in a forest. He sighs and notices that the book is lying close at hand. He sits up and picks it up. He then checks his backpack and finds the dry food resting unharmed in his backpack. Next is his goggles, his card deck, and then his D-Ark.

Everything looks fine and he sighs as he begins to play with his D-Tector. He gives up, but he has noticed the light blue out line around the purple trim. He just pockets his D-Tector and then puts the book into his backpack. He shoulders his pack and begins to walk towards this rock that looks like a tree. He doesn't know where he was, but he's more comfortable with rock shaped items then with actual trees.

If he is where he figures, then he's a very long way from home. He wonders just how long it will take for him to get hope. He worries about the trouble his presence will cause. He doubts that his presence went unnoticed.

He stands before the rock shaped like a tree and then looks around. He places his hand on the rock before heading to his right. He had noticed a trail heading that way and figures that it'll lead him to a village or town. He could then ask around about a way to get back. He bets that his parents and friends are worrying about him.

(----Takuya----)

He whistles tonelessly as he walks along side Kouji and Koichi. They were heading home from Zoe's party and he's got energy to burn. Here they are, three fourteen-year-old boys heading towards the train station. Kouji says, "Could you please stop that? I swear, you're tone deaf." He turns and grins at one of his best friends. "It's not that bad, right Koichi?" He asks the older twin. "It's not that bad, Kouji." Koichi admits. He moves behind the pair and then puts his arms around their shoulders. "Thanks Koichi!" He says cheerfully.

He doesn't need to look at Kouji to know that the bandana wearing teen is rolling his eyes. It's been a good two years since their adventures in the Digital World and the six of them were still close, even though it's usually just Kouji, Koichi, and himself hanging out at their high school. Zoe's too busy with the Language club and Video club at the high school to hang with them too often. JP goings to a different high school and Tommy is busy with hanging with friends his own age.

He lets go of his two buddies shoulders as they approach the ticket machine. He takes out the right amount of change and takes his ticket. Next Koichi and then Kouji. Just as they move into the crowd, their cell phone rang. They pause and answer their phones. His heart tightens at the sound of Ophanimon's voice. "It would seem you're needed yet again. Someone powerful has arrived in our world. If you do, take the elevator to the basement level. A Trailmon will be there to take you to the Digital World." The phone call ends and he pockets his cell phone as he begins to head towards the elevators. He knows that Kouji and Koichi were right behind him.

(----Takato----)

He finds a rocky outcropping and decides it'll do for the night. He sets about finding fresh berries to eat, as to save the dry food in his pack for a time when he can't find fresh food. He finds some yellow berries with a black stripe through them. He eats one of the small berries and waits to see if he's affected by it. Nothing harmful occurred and he tags them as safe.

He gathers two handfuls of them and heads back to the rocky outcropping. He sighs and wonders why he didn't bring matches to use. He wouldn't mind a campfire. He wonders if there are any towns or villages around here where he can find camp supplies. He watches as the sunsets, so different then the line of darkness that signals night from his time in the Digital World where they went to retrieve Calumon and his beast spirit. He then watches as two moons begin to become visible in the night sky.

He just doesn't feel at home here. He's jumpy and wary about falling asleep around here without any of his friend. He misses Guilmon the most out of all those he left behind. He can't even reach him through their link. He finishes eating the berries and spends the rest of the night studying the night sky.

(----Takuya----)

He grips onto the armrests as the car begins to shake. He hears Koichi's voice sound out in pain. "We did warn you, Koichi." Kouji says. They relax as Koichi walks back to sit by his brother's seat. They had waited for a good twenty minutes before Ophanimon phoned to tell them that the others were going to use another Trailmon and that they should climb aboard the Trailmon before them.

He opens the window and watches Fire Terminal comes into view. He grins as the Trailmon begins to slow up a bit as they approach the station. He closes the window before Kouji could tell him too. He watches Koichi's reaction as the Trailmon stops inside the building.

Once the doors open, he's the first one out of the car. "Ahhhhh. It's good to be back!" He says as he stretches his arms. "You'd think you're still a kid." Kouji says with amusement. He sends a glare Kouji's way and his friend ignores it. Koichi says, "It's so hot in here." He glances at the elder twin. "This is where I fought Cerberumon and found my human spirit." He says, he smiles as he remembers that whole incident.

They remain silent for a few minutes, each lost in their own thoughts. He then looks around for Bokomon or Neemon, but finds that no trace of the pair around. He blinks as a Patamon flies their way.

"Sorry to be late, it's just it's not everyday you get to meet Legends!" The orange rookie says. He blinks and had to wonder where the pink band was. _'Don't Patamon's have pink belts? Or was it just that Patamon was special?'_ He thinks as Kouji asks, "Then Ophanimon sent you?" Patamon smiles proudly and says; "She thought I was the right choice to guide you to the meeting point." He shares a glance with Kouji and Koichi asks, "I don't mean anything by this, but what happened to Bokomon and Neemon?"

The rookie looks confused and then the little guy understands. "They're both gone. It's been over four thousand years since the last time you were here." The Patamon says sadly. "But Digimon don't die, they get reborn." Koichi says. Patamon nods and says, "Some Digimon grow tired of the cycle of rebirth and ask that their fractal code combine with someone's else. In that way, two new Digimon are born from the pervious pair." They are still and slowly they sigh. He didn't know just what to say to that.

"Well, lead on then." Kouji says in a neutral tone. Patamon nods and they soon follow the little flying rookie Digimon. He wonders what else has changed over the past two years, or in Digital years over four thousand years.

(----Takato----)

It's been a whole month and he's still not totally sure at why this virus Digimon were stalking him. He's doesn't want get into a needless fight with this native Digimon, but at this rate, he'll have to fight them soon. If only to get some peace and quiet so he can think about his situation.

He sits on the rock by that's by the stream. He scans his surroundings and has to wonder if they're circling in on him. He just doesn't want to delete these Digimon, but he also doesn't want to be bullied. He just runs his hand through his hair, it's grown over the month his been here. His goggles keep his bangs from covering his eyes. He also has tanned during his time in this world.

A stick snaps behind him and he sighs. He places his right hand into his pocket. He's just going to have to fight; he's tired of running away. He tries to look like he didn't hear it; he wants to catch them by surprise. He closes his eyes and clears his mind. He finds that five Digimon are spread out around him.

The most powerful Digimon are across the stream, one's a Cherrymon and the other's a Blossomon. Out of the other three there is a Chamelemon, a Coelamon, and finally a Doggymon. He sighs as he opens his eyes. He could easily fly off, leaving them far behind.

He smirks as he considers the idea. He dodges without even thinking about it. He turns to find a long tongue rolling back into the armour Digimon's mouth. He quickly takes out his D-Tector and summons the ringlet of data for his human spirit, Enlilmon. "Spirit Evolution!" He cries out as he finishes scanning the ringlet of data circling his left hand.

Energy flows through and then out of him. He feels the weight of his wings, his sword Hydra, and his armour. He cries out, "Enlilmon!" He takes to the air as the Coelamon tries to tackle him. He turns as the Blossomon says, "Thorn Whips!" He takes out Hydra and slices the vines coming towards him. Then the Cherrymon shouts, "Pit Pelter!" He rises higher into the air to evade the attack.

He circles around and then charges the Blossomon. The ultimate level Digimon cries out, "Ninja Flower!" He uses his Blazing Ancient attack to deflect the flowers coming towards him. He shouts, "Ebony Slash!" The attack hits the Blossomon head on. The Blossomon cries out in pain.

He dodges an attack from Chamelemon. He once more soars overhead and he frowns as he watches as the remaining four Digimon glare at him. He sighs mentally as the Cherrymon picks up the Doggymon and throws the yellow Digimon uses his Jesting Howling. He descends towards the ground; he recovers in time to use Hydra to block an attack from Coelamon.

He digs his heels into the dirt and then moves quickly to his left and uses his Blazing Ancient as Coelamon trips forward as the Digimon's own weight moves him forward. The attack hits the water Digimon in the back and helps send the Digimon into the ground really hard. He takes a defensive stance as he faces the pair of plant Digimon.

He takes time to feel out the location of the Chamelemon. He keeps a smirk off his face as he locates the lizard Digimon. He can hear the Coelamon grunt as he picks himself up off the ground. He moves quickly as he feels the armour Digimon get ready to attack. He uses the flat of his blade on the lizard's head, knocking the armour Digimon out cold.

He moves out of Doggymon's way as the yellow champion tries Ultra Bite. He uses Hydra's hilt to knock the dog Digimon out cold. He backs out as Cherrymon uses his Pit Pelter and Blossomon uses Ninja Flower. He leaps into the air as Coelamon tries to ram him. He uses Ebony Slash as Blossomon tries Thorn Whips on his yet again. He grunts as he once more as Cherrymon uses Pit Pelter. He is growing tired of this as he once more dodges the attack.

He decides to go on the offensive. He charges through the air towards the Blossomon. He uses his Ebony Slash right as he is within a foot of the larger Digimon. The attack slices the plant Digimon in half and he turns and gives Cherrymon a cold look.

"Why are you chasing me? What have I done to you?" He asks evenly. The tree Digimon says, "We want the book, but now we want your spirits! Hand them over or else!" He snorts and says, "Odd thing to say, considering I've knocked the others out and deleted you're buddy, Blossomon." He can tell that the Cherrymon has nothing to say to that. "Stop trailing me." He says as he sheaths Hydra. He gives the Cherrymon a meaningful look and then soars into the air. He climbs as high as he can and then heads east. He hopes that the Cherrymon will pass the threat around to the others. He hates to fight needless battles.

(----Takuya----)

They have been traveling for about two hours with Patamon leading them through the forest south of Fire Terminal. They soon pass the trees and notice a bunch of rocks in a clearing. He studies the standing stones and wonders if this was made after they saved the Digital World or before.

They enter into the circle of standing stones and then they blink as they come face to face with Orphanimon. "Orphanimon! I brought them as you asked." Patamon says. Orphanimon smiles at the orange Digimon and says, "Thank you for leading them here. You may go if you wish." The rookie Digimon nods and says, "I'll be over at the Fox Run. Bye!" They watch as the flying Digimon heads east south.

After two minutes of watching Patamon disappeared over the horizon, they turn to look at the Mega level Angel Digimon. "I'll begin, about a month ago, a rip between dimensions opened up and someone powerful crossed over into our world. Sadly, we haven't been able to track this being." Orphanimon says. They look between them and he asks, "Any idea on how to locate this… being?" Orphanimon shakes her head and says, "We can't get a lock in on its power signature. Though we have noticed that whatever this being is, it powered up about an hour ago. We do know that it's in the regions of Wind country."

He looks thoughtful and asks, "So when do we leave?" Orphanimon says, "First you need to go to Honour's Castle to retrieved you're spirits. It'll take a few days, but hopefully by then the others might be here. I'll teleport you to the city close to the castle. There are defensives placed around the castle to keep the spirits from harm. There are Digimon out there hoping to use them for their own gains." They all nod and soon markings appear under their feet as Ophanimon speaks in an unknown language. Soon they feel like their were having their skins pled off and their insides are turning into mush. Then suddenly they fall to the ground and they all chough and groan as they roll about on the ground. "I hope we never have to travel like that again." Koichi says. Both Kouji and him groan in agreement.

(----Rika----)

It's been three days since Takato disappeared and Guilmon's been scouting around for portals through out the city. She frowns as she thinks about the red rookie. Calumon lost interest after a whole thirty minutes of helping Guilmon look for portals. Renamon's been keeping an eye on Guilmon, quite a few people are worried about the virus Digimon.

The Monster Makers and Hypnos were busy going over the spike in energy when Takato disappeared. They were also doing something with Grani as well. She doesn't know if it'll help, but she figures that at least they're doing something to help find Takato. She scowls as she thinks about how the Monster Makers knew that there was a chance that Takato could disappear like that and didn't tell them about the risk.

She just shakes her head as they all sit around the shed that Guilmon calls home. They had meet to talk about how Guilmon is and now they're all thinking about just what Takato might be doing right now. She knows that Takato still has his spirits of Shifting Chaos, so he's not defenceless. Still, she rather have the goggle wearing pre teen here with them then in some kind of dangerous other dimension Digital World.

Jeri says suddenly, "It's getting late and I have a ton of homework to catch up on. I'll see you guys tomorrow, ok?" They all snap out of their thought at this. "Yea, it's late. We all have school and homework to catch up on. I guess we'll have to meet up again this weekend." Henry says. They all get up off the ground and soon they're all heading home.

She notices that Henry and Jeri were talking in voices too low for her to hear. Terriermon is telling Elecmon a funny story about a priest and a monk in a bar. She just shakes her head as she distances herself from the pair. She figures that Jeri might be blaming herself about the whole D-Reaper incident, but Henry seems to be the one that Jeri will listen to about it.

"Guilmon is resting about a block away the bakery." Renamon says as her partner appears. She nods and changes her course. She asks, "He's been eating, right?" "Not as much as he normally does, but he does." The Digital Fox replies as they head towards the bakery to grab something for Guilmon to eat. She also knows that this is hard on Takato's parents, but they firmly believe that Takato will make it home. She doesn't try to persuade them otherwise, for she knows that Takato's also looking for a way home. She just hopes that their efforts will only speed the time up.

She blinks in surprise to find herself already in front of the bakery where Takato lives. She walks into the bakery and smiles as Takato's mom greets her. "I'll get the bread, just wait here." Takato's mom says before heading into the kitchen. Soon Takato's mom comes out with a bag with pastries and some fruit in it. She takes the bag and says, "Thank you. I'll give it to Guilmon right away. I'll see you later." Takato's mom nods as she turns and leaves the bakery.

She follows Renamon to where Guilmon is currently sleeping. She smiles sadly at the large Digimon and places the bag by Guilmon's head. She hopes that Guilmon will eat everything that's in the bag. She stands there for a minute, then turns and leaves. She knows that Renamon will stay and guard the red Digimon.

To be continued …


	2. Chapter 2

Raging Chaos

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

)-( Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

He lands easily on a large rock. He wonders if he should return to his human self or maybe slide evolve into Cerawmon. He thinks about the pros and cons of either opinion. Finally he just sighs and slide evolves into Cerawmon. He figures that traveling around as a human might attract too much attention and he doesn't want that.

He moves down off the rock and moves towards the town he spotted as he flies over. His wings were folded tightly so they don't interfere with him walking. He tries to remember to lift his talons high enough as so they wouldn't scrap the grass or rocks.

Soon he comes within sight of the town and pauses as he watches rock and flying type Digimon move through the market. He then walks towards the town. Few Digimon look twice at him as he strolls down the street. He's taller then most of the Digimon around and keeps an eye out as so he doesn't step on anyone. A ball hits his chest and he notices a small yellow Digimon racing up to him. He rolls the ball towards the little Digimon with his snout and is awarded a grin from the fur ball.

He in time finds a post office by a clock tower. He figures it's the best place to find out more about the area his currently moving through. He moves towards the large doors and pushes the doors open. He walks into the building without it being a tight fit.

As he walks towards the billboard, he looks around at the inside of the building. He notes the many maps with coloured pin on the walls. He notices that there isn't much noise as he expected. He watches as a Biyomon with a brown bag walks towards one of the staircases. He can smell ink and hot chocolate as he stops before the billboard.

He then reads the posters that are pinned on the billboard. He notices wanted signs as well as old notices about festivals and parties. For sell signs take up the bulk of the space on the billboard as he skims over the posters. He didn't find anything that could be useful.

"Excuse me, but are you looking for anything in particular?" He hears and looks down to find an Aurumon looking at him. "I'm just wondering what area I'm passing through." He replies to the owl Digimon. The Aurumon looks thoughtful and says, "You're in Wind Country. This town is called Feather Puff. Does that help?" He sighs and says, "I guess, it's just that I'm kind of not from around here." "Really?" Aurumon says as the Digimon beings to study him with interest. "Yea. I also don't have any money either. Sounds kind of unprepared, huh?" He tells the owl Digimon. The champion Digimon nods and looks thoughtful.

"True, but some of the best things out of life comes from unexpected things happening. You looking for a job until you have enough money to continue on?" Aurumon asks. He's kind of surprise and says, "Why not, it's not like I'm in a rush or anything." Aurumon nods and heads towards the doors that lead to the back rooms of the post office, the owl says, "Follow me, please. Also, what kind of Digimon are you?" "I'm a Cerawmon." He answers as he follows the smaller Digimon.

(----Takuya----)

They walk out of the city limits, heading east into the mountains. They had talked with some of the Digimon that live in the city about where to find Honour's Castle. Most of the Digimon thought that they're joking, though a few, those among the police, was more helpful. They had received a map and some supplies for a few days.

He hums as they walk on the trail leading to Hero's Peak. He thinks about how much he's grown since he was last in the Digital World. His hair is still on the short side, he doesn't see any reason to let it grow out, for he still wears the cap and goggle combo. He stands just an inch taller then the twins and boarder in the shoulder then them. His skin is a bit tanner from him playing soccer as well as he's now has 'rugged good looks' to quote a girl he over heard as he was walking past. He still prefers yellow and red cloths with light brown cargo pants.

He then thinks about just how much harder it has become to tell the difference between Koichi and Kouji. Even though Kouji prefers to keep his hair longer then Koichi and continues to wear bandanas, if you didn't know them that well, you couldn't tell them apart if they were wearing the same cloths. And believe him, for he remembers this one Halloween where the pair decided to pass as each other, so Koichi wore what Kouji usually wears as Kouji wears what Koichi usually wears. To say that it confused the heck out of him was putting it mildly.

Both twins have about the same build, which is lean. They're still have lighter toned skin. Zoe reported once that more then a few of her friends have called them 'pretty boys.' He's not admitting anything, but he could see it. Though in his opinion Kouji has more muscles then Koichi, for Kouji still practices kendo. In fact, Kouji joined the Kendo club at school, the only reason the bandana wearing teen did was to keep Koichi and him off his back about participating in school activities. And Koichi joined the computer club.

His musing are cut short as his belly rumbles. He then hears the same sound coming from behind him and then once more, most likely coming from the other twin. He stops and says, "I guess it's lunch?" "We can eat by that rock up ahead." Koichi suggests. "Ok, to the rock!" He says as he punches his left arm into the air. He hears Kouji sigh at his antics, but he choices to ignore it.

They soon settle under the rock and take out some fruit out of the packs their carrying. They soon are eating their lunch, though he figures it's really their supper. They had been on their way home from Zoe's party when they received the call from Orphanimon.

'_I wonder when they'll be arriving? Time does move differently here then in the real world, so what? A week or two?'_ He thinks as he finishes his final big, green, and white berry. He notices that he's finished eating the fruit he took out of the pack. He then checks to see if Koichi and Kouji are done. He nods slowly as he finds that they're also ready to go.

He picks his pack up off the ground as the twins follow his example. Once more, they're on the move and he just hopes that it doesn't take too long to find Honour's Castle. He just hopes that whatever the being that crossed over into this world isn't going to cause too much trouble.

(----Takato----)

He lies flat on his belly, with his wings spread out as well as kind of unfolded. He had a long afternoon; he had found himself in front of a map of Wind Country as Aurumon showed him where he's going to be delivering bags of packages and letters. It would seem that they were in need of large and strong Digimon to travel between post offices to drop off and pick up mail for Feather Puff's post office.

The post office was having trouble with raiders and bandits who like to ambush post office workers who travel between towns. He's very capable escaping from such solutions. He told Aurumon that he's not looking for any fights and Aurumon seems relieved about that. It would seem that Aurumon was worried that he might try and be a hero when in those kind of solutions.

He slowly refolds his wings and sits up. He stretches his neck and then his tail. He hears things crack and pop, but otherwise, nothing else. He glances at the tip of his tail. He studies his five bards that growing at the tip of his tail. He moves his tail side to side and then gets up off his butt.

He takes one last glance around the spacious room, and then heads through the doorway and down the hall. He can smell that supper is done and he hears his stomach grumble. He smiles sheepishly as he goes down the stairs. He pause to let a pair of in-training Digimon race in front of him. He just shakes his head and counts his lucky stars that he never had to deal with any of Guilmon's lower forms. He doubts that he would have survived if he had.

(----Rika----)

She glances around the room where Grani is. She's not the only one here either, Henry and the others were also moving about the room. She also did a double take when she watches as Dobermon and Alice come into the room with one of the Monster Makers; she can't remember his name though. Then as she watches Alice and the adult interacts, it occurs to her that Alice was this guy's daughter.

She looks away, suppressing feelings that awoke with the realization of Alice's relationship with the computer programmer. She finds Renamon looking at her with a concerned look and she smiles a bit at her partner. Renamon relaxes a bit and she then looks at where Jeri and Henry are standing. She looks sad at how Jeri seems to take comfort from Henry's touch.

She wished Takato and her could one day have something like that. She pushes those thoughts out of her mind and thinks about just why they're here. She gives Guilmon a quick glance and is relieved to find that the rookie was busy talking with Grani. This makes her smile and it also reminds her that Grani wasn't some kind of computer, but something akin to a Digimon.

Soon they all gather around where Henry's dad is, that includes Alice and Dobermon. She notices that Guilmon isn't with them, but still talking to Grani. If she didn't know any better, she'd think that Guilmon might be planning something, for the red Dino is starting to look nervous about something. She just shakes her head and once more looks over at Janyu, waiting for him to begin.

Once everyone has quieted down, Henry's dad begins. "I'm sure you all are wondering what we've been doing since Takato has disappeared. You see, we've been going over Grani's original programming in hopes of expanding it. We believe that Grani can lock onto Takato's D-Ark and then cross into that world." They all perk at that. "So you're saying that Grani could take us to where Takato is?" Kazu asks. "That's right, but we don't know if it'll work, but it's worth a shot. We're just finishing the installing the corrected programming by tomorrow. We hope to be testing it over the next couple of days as well." Janyu informs them. They all turn to look over at Grani. She wonders just who will be leaving to find Takato. She then is very determined to be one of those that will be searching for Takato.

)-()-(

She knows that something was out of place, but she couldn't think of just what it was. It's morning and she's currently sitting at the table and staring blankly at her breakfast. She just knows she's suppose to be some where, but where?

"Is something wrong dear?" Her grandmother asks. "I just have this feeling like I'm suppose to be some where…" She answers. "How's Guilmon? I don't remember you mentioning him when you came back yesterday." Her grandmother says.

Something clicks and soon she knows just where she needs to be. "I have to go, grandma. I forgot to check on Guilmon." She says as she grabs her pack as she races out the door. She curses mentally as she races through the streets. "What's the matter Rika?" Renamon asks as her partner appears behind her. "Guilmon." She replies and her partner just says, "O."

(----Takuya----)

They have are currently inside the castle, but they're having a tough time locating their spirits. They have been searching for a good three days and they also haven't heard anything about Zoe, Tommy, and JP and he is getting worried. Though Kouji did keep reminding him that they don't know what time it is in the real world and for all they know it's been only a minute since they got onto the Trailmon.

He sighs as he thinks back at how easy it had been to get pass the defences. All they had to do was use their D-Tectors. He not sure if the defences are active once more or if they're still inactive, he don't want to think about it though, they have other things to worry about. He frowns as he passes the same statue once more.

He pauses and began to think about all the other times he's pass this particular statue. The statue is dedicated Renemon, the human spirit of Water. He also knows that Fire is the opposite of Water. He blinks as he notices that the symbol of Fire was where the symbol of Water is suppose to be. His eyes widen and he gasps as it hits him that this is where his spirits are.

He recovers and takes out his D-Tector. He points it at the Fire symbol and says, "Spirit!" The symbol glows red and the image of Aldamon appears. With a simple nod from the spirit, it then becomes a beam of red light and enters into his D-Tector. He smiles as he looks into the screen and watches as Agunimon appears on the screen and then BurningGreymon. He sighs and looks at the statue. He grins as he notes that the true symbol for Renemon is where it should be.

He pockets his D-Tector before heading off to find Koichi and Kouji. He grins as he pictures the look on their faces when he tells them where their spirits are most likely to be found. He might not like to boast as much as when he was younger, but he doesn't mind rubbing in the fact that once again, he found his spirits before anyone else.

(----Takato----)

He soars through the clouds, wondering just what's so important about the report he's carrying. He frowns as he recalls how Aurumon fused over how important it was to take this document to Honour's Castle. He was even given clear and precise directions on where the castle was. He even wonders just what's so important about said castle as well, for he swore not to reveal the location of the castle or to ever speak of his time there. He truly had to wonder just what's with all this secrecy all of a sudden.

He also wasn't carrying anything else but that report. Though he did take his money with him, he didn't want to take a chance that one of the young Digimon might want to 'borrow' some of his money. He's been warned about it from the landlord. Also he wouldn't mind a chance to shop around. He might even slide evolve into Enlilmon for that shopping trip.

He circles as he notices the shimmering light around a certain point. He expands his scents and blinks as he finds the spot over energized by energies of Fire, Light and Darkness. He sighs and retracts his scents from the area below. _'Must be the place. I wonder just who I'm to hand the report over to.'_ He thinks as he begins to descend downward.

He blinks as he notices that a fireball was coming his way. He folds his wing to his body and then moves to the right, the fireball pass him by without even touching him. He opens his wings a tiny bit and flaps them to help speed his descend. He is please to note that no more fireballs are sent towards him.

He begins to open his wings a bit more as he notices that a tower approaching him at high speeds. He quickly banks left and circles around the tower. This helps slow him down and he then aims for a spot before the main doors of the castle. He lands without much trouble and then blinks as something activates and he finds himself transformed back into his human self.

He notes that the pouch with the report is on the ground before him. He sighs and walks over. He picks it up with ease and takes a look around before entering into the castle. He wonders just how will he explain how he got here and who he is. He closes the door behind him and then studies the room. He decides to head to the second floor, he keeps his left hand on the pouch as he climbs the stairs.

He notices the tapestries and paintings that line the hallway. He notices the odd statue as well. He opens doors as he walks through the hall. Most of the rooms are empty and he just closes the door and moves on to the next one. He doesn't want to yell out his greetings just encase there are enemies within the grounds.

He just doesn't like the quiet that is prudent through the castle. It makes him uneasy and as he continues through the hall, he kind of wishes that something would break the silence. He doesn't care just what it was, but as long as it was noisy, he'd feel better about all of this.

He turns the corner without checking and bumps into someone. He takes a step back and finds that it's a teen he bumped into. He finds that the older boy is surprised to find him here. "Hi." He says in an uneasy tone. The teen blinks and says, "Hi. Are you suppose to be here?" He takes off the pouch and says, "I'm here to deliver this report to whoever is within this castle." The teen blinks and takes the pouch. "Where did you come from?" The teen asks curiously. "Feather Puff, it's in Wind Country." He explains.

They don't say anything as they study each other. He notices that the older guy is wearing a green jacket over a black shirt. The black hair is short and that the guy as blue eyes. "How did you get here?" The teen asks. "I kind of came in by air. I'm Takato Matsuda." He says. "I'm Koichi Kimura." Koichi says and he just stares at Koichi, he's shocked to meet one of the Digidestine he read about. He doesn't know just what to do, though he can tell that the teen is very uncomfortable with how he's staring at him.

To be continued …


	3. Chapter 3

Raging Chaos

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

)-( Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

He is currently arguing with Kouji about them leaving now that they have their spirits. Kouji wants to wait for Zoe, Tommy, and JP, but he's arguing that the sooner they confront whatever it is that's in Wind Country, the sooner they can find out what the threat is. They notice Koichi standing by one of the corners and then before he calls out, Koichi turns and they notice a kid with goggles.

He blinks as he studies the kid before Koichi. From the look of things, it seems that the kid is stunned. "Who's your friend?" He asks in his most friendly voice. Koichi answers, "Meet Takato. He came from Wind Country to deliver this pouch." Koichi holds up the pouch with one hand. "Really? How did he get here? It must have been a long way to walk to arrive here." Kouji says blankly. Takato doesn't answer, though Koichi says, "He arrived here by air. Though he looks kind of faint, huh?" He nods and then Takato says suddenly, "I read that story that Bokomon wrote in the book."

They all look surprise as Takato moves the pack that's on his back and takes out the book that Bokomon kept. Takato hands it over to him and he opens the book up and finds white sheets of loose leaf with writing on it. Kouji picks up on of the pages and asks, "What's with the paper?" "I got some people to help me translate the text." Takato answers. "Good idea." Koichi says and Kouji places the page back inside the book. He closes it and he studies Takato closely.

He finds that Takato has unusual reddish eyes. Yellow goggles are perched on the young boy's head, keeping the bangs out of Takato's eyes. He notices that Takato's wearing a blue hoody and tan cargo pants. He frowns as he notices this odd device hanging from one of the belt lops. Then he notes what looks to be a card deck.

"What's with the cards?" Koichi asks. Takato's hand went to the deck and says, "These? There just cards to a popular game where I come from." "What kind of game?" He asks. He's interested in what kind of card game was so important that Takato keeps his deck on hand. "The Digimon card game." Takato replies and takes out a card and hands it to Kouji. He moves and finds that a picture of red dinosaur on it. It says Tyrannomon and that's it's a champion level Digimon and it's attribute is Data. It even lists some attacks too.

He asks, "You come from a different dimension then?" He turns and looks at Takato. "Yea. We just finished defeating this program and a few hours later, I kind of found myself here in this world." Takato says. "Then that's your Digivice?" Koichi asks. "It's one of them." Takato says. Then Takato reaches into a pocket and pulls out a white D-Tector with purple trims and blue out line. "I kind of created my own spirits." Takato admits sheepishly.

He glances over at Kouji and then over at Koichi. They were at a lost of what to say. Though one thing seems certain, they founded the being that crossed over. He sighs and shakes his head a bit. "So, you must have some interesting story to tell." He says and Takato nods. "You want to sit somewhere and listen to it? It's kind of a long one." Takato says. "It's not like we're in a huge hurry anymore." Koichi says. Once they hand the card back to Takato, they lead the per-teen towards the kitchen. He figures that a snack wouldn't hurt.

(----Rika----)

She sighs as she finds Guilmon fast asleep by Grani. She relaxes and moves towards the red rookie. Then her stomach growls, reminding her that she still haven't eaten anything this morning. Renamon raise an eyebrow and says, "I think the cafeteria is open." She nods but looks at the red Dino still fast asleep. "I'll keep an eye on him." Renamon says without her even asking her partner to.

As she leaves the room, she finds that Ryo was at the door. "Guilmon?" She asks. Ryo nods and she adds, "Still asleep." Ryo lets out a sigh. "I thought that he might be up to something with Grani. Good to know that they haven't done anything just yet." Ryo says as he trails behind her. She grunts her agreement and as she tones Ryo out.

After they finish eating some pancakes and scrambled eggs, they headed back to the room with some food for their partners as well as for Guilmon. Ryo opens the door and says, "Ladies first." She snorts and rolls her eyes as she enters into the room.

Before anyone could do anything, a red blur launches itself towards her. Then as she blinks, she finds that Guilmon has already taken the plates off her hand and was already eating the contents. "You do know that this one is for Renamon?" She says as she leans down to retrieve the plate before Guilmon starts in on it. "And don't talk with you mouth full." She adds as Guilmon mutters something. Ryo moves in and places one of his plates on the ground and then walks over towards his partner. Once both Monodramon and Renamon have their respective plates of food, they sit down on one of the chairs by the computers.

Soon Guilmon finishes his meal and walks to Grani's head. Renamon and Monodramon pause as Guilmon then begins to try and climb onto Grani's head. "What are you doing?" She asks. "I want to see if there's a portal over the city." Guilmon replies. "That's it?" Ryo asks. "Yipe!" Guilmon says and finally rests on Grani's neck.

Ryo and her share a glance and then they get off the chairs. Once they're by the neck, she climbs onto the neck, just behind Guilmon. Ryo next and their partners opted to climb onto the back. Once they're on, Grani activates the roof controls. Then Grani slowly ascends towards the opening. As they were exiting the room, people began to enter into the room and calling them to come down. Grani doesn't seem to listen and soon they're outside of the building.

It's then as she looks down to where the D-Reaper had once laid claim. That part of the city has yet to be touched, for it seems the government has yet to decide on whom to award the recreation to. It also reminded her that only a few days, close to a week, has passed since they defeated the D-Reaper. She shakes her head sadly as she notices that there wasn't much left to salvage, for the D-Reaper had eaten away at most of the buildings.

She stops looking down and forward. She can hear Guilmon sniffing the air as they circle the city. Soon Guilmon says, "I smell it!" Grani stops and hovers in place. They search around and then she looks down. She blinks as she realizes that they were over what use to be the Hypnos building. "O." She says as she remembers the incidents that happened over top of the Hypnos building. Ryo asks, "What's wrong?" "We're over top of where the Hypnos building would be." She explains. "O." Ryo says and doesn't add anything, she doubts he understands what she meant, but this isn't the time or the place to inform him of it.

Then a vortex begins to appear before them. "O no." She says. "O yes." Ryo says as Grani begins to enter into the bright tunnel. "We're coming Takato!" Guilmon says once the vortex closes behind them. She sighs and just hopes they don't take too much time finding Takato.

(----Takato----)

Koichi had been kind enough to give him a tour of Honour's Castle as Takuya and Kouji talk, or argue in this case after he told his story. He wonders just what the pair will think when they find his pages about his spirits of Shifting Chaos. He also wonders just where the other three are, for he hasn't seen any of them. He also doesn't want to intrude either, so he doesn't say anything.

He sits at the table; he just finished making some pastries. He watches as Takuya pigs out on them. He smiles slightly as he notes that all three teens like the pastries that he made. "Where did you learn to cook?" Kouji asks. "My parents run a bakery. I tend to help out around during the summer." He explains. "These… are… really good!" Takuya says between swallows. He blushes slightly, pleased with the compliment he received.

Soon only a plateful remains and he gets up. He grabs a towel and places it over the reminder of the pastries. They then leave the kitchen; he trails after Takuya as the twins head off into different directions. Takuya wants to play a game of soccer, just a friendly game of one on one. He was never good at sports, he prefers to sit around and draw. Once they make it outside, he watches as Takuya picks up a red ball and Takuya asks, "You know the rules, right?" He nods and Takuya nods in approval.

They head to a grassy part of the garden and Takuya drops the ball onto the ground. "You defend those two trees and I'll be defending between the rock and that bush, ok?" Takuya asks. He shrugs and soon Takuya has already kicked the ball. He moves as fast as he can to get the ball away from the teen, but Takuya has the advantage of longer legs and experience. Takuya kicks the ball through his 'goal.' He sighs and runs to grab the ball. Once more they move to the centre of the 'field' and he starts off. He doesn't get that far, but this time before Takuya can kick the winning shot, they both find themselves on the ground and in pain.

He can hear someone laugh evilly as he grinds his teeth to keep from crying out in pain. It feels like his skin is being pealed away from his body. He feels tears run down his face as he curls up. After five minutes, the laughter fades, as does the pain. He takes short and shallow breaths as he uncurls. "What was that?" He hears Takuya whispers. "No clue, but something bad must have happened for us to react the way we did." He tells Takuya. "You're right. Lets find Koichi and Kouji." Takuya says as the teen gets up off the ground. He follows Takuya's example and they turn towards the castle, their game forgotten.

(----Takuya----)

He frowns as he notices that Takato seems to be taking this whole thing without too much problem. But then, it's hard to remember that this was a kid that faced off against a blob that would delete anything in its path. He kind of shudders at the very thought of facing something like that, he was happy that they faces something with an actual face then some faceless enemy that seems to devour everything in it's path.

They sat around the table in the largest room of the castle. Currently Cherubimon is examining Takato. So, it's only Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Koichi, Kouji, and himself at the table. They were waiting for Cherubimon to finish up. Soon the door opens and the pair enters into the room.

Takato moves to his left and sits in the chair as Cherubimon sits to Orphanimon's right. "He is the one that we were looking for and he's not carrying any kind of dangerous disease." The rabbit looking mega tells them. "Then welcome to our world, Takato. I hope you don't mind too much of our… rough welcome." Seraphimon says. "You can't be too careful." Takato agrees. The tension that had been circulating through the room vanished and he relaxes.

Soon Seraphimon begins, "About five hours ago, a rift opened up and something came through. Sadly, this event has sealed the Digital World off from the real world." The angel Digimon pause to let this sink in and then continues on. "There for, we would like for you four to investigate the continent of Darkness, for that's where the portal opened up at. We have reason to believe that whatever crossed over will most likely keep to that part of our world for the time being. It takes quite a bit of energy to move between dimension and whoever crossed over should be resting over the next few days." Seraphimon finishes and they all look thoughtful.

"So once we have supplies, we're on our way then?" He asks. "A Trailmon will take you to the nearness terminal by the Dark continent." Orphanimon confirms. They nod thoughtfully and they get up and say their byes to the three protectors of Digital World.

(----Nobody's----)

Guilmon grunts and picks himself off the ground. The red rookie glances around and notices the way Grani has landed. He sniffs around, but can't find any of the others scents though. The virus growls as he remembers how they were ambushed and he just hopes that where ever the other four are, that they're alright.

As the red Digimon picks his way towards the 'war horse,' he notices that they landed in a field. Soon the red virus stands to where Grani's head is bared. "Sorry Grani, but I don't think I'm strong enough to get you out of there." Grani sends to Guilmon. _'It's alright, Guilmon. I'm buried kind of deep and it will take a lot of time and strength to get me out of here.'_

Guilmon then thinks about it and begins to dig around Grani's front. He might not be able to pull his friend out, but he could try and make Grani comfortable. The red Digimon digs and locates Grani's chest. He pulls out of the hole and just as he begins to move to the other side, a voice asks, "What seems to be the trouble my friend."

Guilmon turns and blinks in surprise as he finds himself looking at a knight in white armour with red trim. The knight Digimon has the same shield that he has when Takato and him Bio Merge. "You're a Gallantmon?" He says in shock. The mega Digimon nods and asks, "Want some help to get your friend out of the ground?" Guilmon brightens and says, "That would be great!" Then remembers some of the manners that his partner had taught him. "Please and thank you." The knight Digimon chuckles and says, "What were you doing by the way?" Guilmon says, "Trying to make Grani more comfortable."

Gallantmon looks thought full as he eyes the hole. Then the mega level Digimon nods slowly. "That just might work. You were going to do the same on the other side, I believe?" The knight asks. Puzzled, Guilmon nods. "Good. I'll gather some log to set in this hole. You can start digging once more." The virus knight says.

As the knight Digimon moves off to find some trees, Guilmon watches the mega Digimon. Then shrugging, he moves to the other side and begins to dig once more. He trusts the knight Digimon to have a plan. He just hopes that Gallantmon knows where to find Guilmon Bread later for he is getting hungry.

)-()-(

A figure smiles as he looks at his newest followers. _'This world will bow before my might!'_ The Digimon thinks and then turns away, he needs his rest. It took a lot of energy, but he succeed in making it to this world. He lies down and tries to relax, for he knows he'll need all of his energy in the coming days. In time his following will increase and then he'll have his generals lead his army to victory. A cruel smile appears as he thinks of all the Digimon of this world bowing before him. But first he needs to rest, he doesn't have to worry about being attacked, his followers will keep him safe until he wakes.

(----Takato----)

He frowns as he wonders if anyone else heard the laughter he had during the time he was in pain. His thoughts are interrupted and he blinks as he watches a train Digimon appears. "It's Angler!" Takuya says. "Hello kenderla! Long time no see." The train Digimon says. "Nice to see you too, Angler." Koichi says, Kouji just nods in agreement with a small smile on his face.

"Also this is Takato, he's just visiting." Takuya says before heading towards the cars connected to the Trailmon. "Nice to met you." Angler says and he grins. "Nice to met you too, Angler. Thanks for coming to pick us up." He says, then he follows the teens into the car.

Once they're sat down, they felt a jerk and then slowly Angler begins to speeds up. He looks out the window and watches the scenery as they move to their destination. He turns to look at the others and notices that Kouji was already lying down on the bench. He glances at the other two and find that they're mimicking Kouji. He shrugs and continues to look out the window.

In time he gets bored and takes out a pad of paper and a pencil. He then sat cross-legged as he begins to sketch. He glances over at each other teens to recheck certain details to make sure he is getting the details right. He continues on, sketching them in different poses and also on the shading.

He doesn't know how long he's been drawing and is startled when he hears Kouji says, "That pretty good. I like how you caught the look in Takato's eyes." He looks startled at the older boy. Kouji was in front of him and he looks embarrassed. "Thanks. I've had a few years of practice." He says. Kouji nods as he says, "And it shows. Mind if I take a look through the others you did?" He hands the pad over and he yawns. He puts the pencil away and then lies down. Between the movement of the car and him being tired, he slowly drifts off to sleep on the bench.

To be continued …


	4. Chapter 4

Raging Chaos

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

)-( Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

They stopped to stretch their legs after five days traveling by Trailmon. They also need more supplies, for they have eaten the ones they received before they left the castle. He's also happy that he has his money from his time as a postal worker.

They moves through the open market, they check out different stalls and even got mobbed a bit when some of them learnt that Takuya, Koichi, and Kouji were the Legendary Warriors. He had to watch as the teens left him in the dust. It had taken him about ten minutes to find them, he only had to feel out energies of their elements.

He smirks as he watches the older boys climb down off the roof. He leans against the wall, pretty relaxed too. "That was fun." Kouji says dryly. "And what was you're plan, Kouji? Just ran through town and hope they'll tire of the chase?" Takuya asks once they were on the ground. Koichi says, "We should be getting back to Angler. We do have what we came for, right?" The other two both send each other a glare and then nod in agreement with that. "Then lets get moving!" Takuya says and leads them out onto the street. He shares an amused look with Koichi before following the older goggle wearing boy.

)-()-(

It took them a grand total of three weeks to get to the terminal that's closest to the continent of Darkness. Once they get out of the car, they said their good byes to Angler. He sighs as the Trailmon leaves. He then turns to look at the land covered in darkness.

He cocks his head to his right and studies the darkness that hangs over the land like mist. He then looks between the older boys and notices their reactions to the land before them. He notices the unreadable looks on their faces and wonders just how long they'll be here at this point looking towards the land covered in Darkness.

He stiffens and then tackles Koichi and Takuya. "Gloom Dust!" Is heard and a mist of dust flies pass where they had been standing. He turns over and blinks as he notices the plant Digimon standing by a red devil looking Digimon. He notes the X marking on the pair's foreheads and before he could as questions, the cartoon devil cries out, "Ruby Eye!"

Once more they moves dodge the beams of energy aimed at them. Once more the plant Digimon that looks like a Palmon attacks. Kouji fends off the attack by grappling the plant Digimon. He moves between the red Digimon and Koichi. Just as the red flying Digimon, he hears Takuya shout out, "Spirit Evolution!" This causes the devil Digimon to pause in his attack.

He turns his head slightly and soon Takuya cries out, "Agunimon!" He stares at the warrior of Fire. He grins as Agunimon leaps towards his direction. He pulls back to give the two Digimon room to battle. He turns to find that Koichi wasn't behind him any more. He sighs and then takes out his D-Tector and summons the data ringlet on his left hand. "Spirit Evolution!" He shouts out.

He feels the surge of energy flow through him and then around him. He feels as his shoulders gain more weight and he cries out, "Enlilmon!" Everyone paused to take a glance at him. "That's awesome." Agunimon exclaims. He takes out Hydra and flies over to where the odd-looking Palmon is groping with Kouji and Koichi.

The smaller Digimon tries to get out of his way, but couldn't. He uses the flat of his blade to knock the plant Digimon out. Kouji and Koichi move the plant Digimon off of them. He turns and watches as Agunimon and the cartoon Digimon fight it out. He sighs and turns back to examine the rookie.

He rolls the Digimon onto her back. He places Hydra close to the X mark that is on the forehead. He blinks in surprise as the X flashes red and then the X fades. He sheaths Hydra and transforms back into his usual self. He turns and watches as Agunimon finish off the red devil. Agunimon summons his D-Tector and scans the ring of data that appears around the black form of the red Digimon. Soon a Digi Egg appears and it flies off.

Agunimon sighs and turns to look at him. Then glances over at the odd-looking Palmon. "She's fine." He tells them. Agunimon nods and transforms back into his usual self. "I wonder why they attacked. They didn't really give a reason either." Koichi says. "I think it's that X mark. I held my sword to the mark and it flashed red before disappearing." He says. Kouji confirms that it's true, for while they were talking Kouji headed over to the fallen Digimon to see if she's alright.

The other teens head over and found that he's right. He sighs as the Digimon begins to wake. "Huh?" The plant Digimon says dazed as she sits up. "You ok?" Takuya asks. Within a blink of an eye, the rookie leaps up and takes a defensive stance. They back up to give the plant Digimon her room.

(----Takuya----)

It took Aruraumon a good thirty minutes to calm down. This gave him time to think about Takato's human spirit, Enlilmon. He has to admit that Takato did look kick ass as Enlilmon. He also had to agree that the silvery angel wings were a nice touch. The blue armour with silver trim works too. Though the sword was very original, he has never seen a sword with twin blades over lapping each other.

He glances at the younger boy and grins. He's kind of glad that Takato's with them, though he would rather have JP, Tommy, and Zoe with them. It's nothing personal to Takato; it's just that they're his friends and also Legendary Warriors. He knows what they can do and has worked with them before. Takato's an unknown factor, for he doesn't know what Takato's true abilities are. He knows that his human spirit uses the element of Darkness and that his beast spirit uses Light. They never got too much information about Takato's fusion form though. They didn't really quiz Takato a whole lot on his spirits truth be told and he doesn't feel up to it either.

He glances at Koichi and then at Kouji. They both look amused as Takato talks with Aruraumon. Oddly enough, Aruraumon seems to find Takato easier to talk to out of the four of them. Takato finishes and soon the plant Digimon says a few words and Takato just nods. They get up off the ground and Aruraumon begins to follow the tracks away from the land of Darkness.

Takato walks over towards them and the kid says, "It seems that some Digimon called MetalPhantomon is gathering an army within the Dark Continent. I think he uses the X mark to keep the troops loyal." He stares at the young goggle wearing kid in shock. "That can't be right! Nobody should be able to do something like that!" Koichi shouts out. Takato shrugs and says, "It's happening whether you want it to or not." Kouji's narrows his eyes at this and asks, "You don't seem surprise about some Digimon being able to control Digimon." Takato looks Kouji in the eye and replies, "You should know by now that anything can happen. As to why I'm not surprise is simple, there is this cartoon show about Digimon where I come from. During the first season this Digimon by the name of Devimon used this black gears to control Digimon. Then during the second season one of the characters by the name of Ken used control towers to keep Digimon from Digivolving and then used dark rings and dark spirals to turn Digimon into his slaves. After that, Ken feels guilty about what he did under the influence of the Dark Spore. So some Digimon using a mark to control Digimon isn't that far fetched compared to those things."

He nods at this, though he was kind of surprise to learn about a cartoon show that had Digimon as characters, but then he kind of remembers the Yu-Gi-Oh! Show based off of the card game. Kouji relents and Koichi relaxes. "Nice to know that the good guys win out in the end." He says. Takato nods and says; "I also never heard of a MetalPhantomon and without Guilmon around, I can't give you info on his attacks and such when we confront this guy." He places a hand on Takato's shoulder and says, "No sweat! We have plenty of time to think up a course of action before we meet this guy. So lets get going!" Takato smiles and nods his head in agreement with his speech.

He glances at the other two and they also nod. He lets go of Takato's shoulder and leads them towards the land covered in darkness. He also wouldn't mind having Takato's partner around either. It would be a great help in the times that will come.

(----Nobody's----)

Guilmon hums as he watches as Grani now rests on the floor. It had taken them about a whole week to move Grani out of the hold and into the large room used to repair robotic Digimon. He watches as Datamon orders some Ogremon around. As two Ogremon hold up a red panel as another one welds it onto Grani.

He frowns as he remembers what Grani's front had looked like once they were able to get Grani level. Wires and internal parts that should be covered were laid bare from the crash landing and from when that Digimon attacked. It has taken many of the Digimon around here a long time to examine Grani to see if anything was damaged. For a good month Grani had Digimon fixing and replacing parts and wires, but it never affected Grani's memory or ability to talk with him.

The red rookie turns towards the door and watches as BlackGuilmon enters into the room. He waves for his friend to sit with him. The black and red version of him smiles and does so. "Looks like Grani's repairs are nearing completion." BlackGuilmon says in his soft voice. He nods and smiles brightly. BlackGuilmon was quiet and shy compared to him. He had been kind of stunned when he first saw the other rookie for the first time.

Once more the red rookie turns to watch as the Ogremon finish up with that panel. The black rookie asks, "What to take a walk through the gardens?" Guilmon thinks about it and then nods. The pair of virus Digimon get off the bench and head out the workroom. The red rookie opens the door and lets his black counter part head out of the room first. Then exits the room and close the door behind him.

As they move through the hall, the red virus thinks about all he's learnt being from being here. Gallantmon had decided that he needed to go to school to learn more things. He remembered that Takato went to school too and didn't have a problem with it. He was surprised to find that he liked going to school too. There was so much things that he was learning and he hopes that Takato would be impressed with what he's learnt here.

He frowns as he thinks of his best friend and partner. He really misses his creator a whole lot and knew that Takato misses him too. He also knows that Takato would be very proud of him with how he's got a handle on things without him.

(----Takato----)

He stares into the campfire. It's his turn to be look out and he can't help but feel tired. He pokes a log so it's closer to the centre of the fire. The fire gives off a large crack at this.

'_I can't believe how hard it is for Takuya and them to get rid of that mark! It looks like I'm the one that's going to be removing them from now on. I can't believe it's only been two weeks since we first encountered Aruraumon. It feels like a life time though…'_ He thinks.

He sighs and lets the memory of their next encounter after their fight with Aruraumon and Boogimon.

(-/-/-)

They entered the forest last night and Koichi had last watch. He woke to a scream and his eyes flew open to find Koichi being held in the air by his throat. The Digimon in question was a NeoDevimon. He watches as Kouji rams the Digimon from behind. Takuya picks up one of the logs from the fire and banishes in NeoDevimon's face.

He sighs and takes out his D-Tector. He shouts out, "Spirit Evolution!" He scans the complex ringlets of data that appears on his left hand. Within a minute he roars out, "Cerawmon!" He rears up on his hind legs and spins around as quickly as he can. "Tail Mace!" He hisses out.

He hears a grunt of pain as his tail sends the ultimate level Digimon flying. He rests on his four limbs; his wings are tightly folded and he then watches NeoDevimon picks himself up off the ground. "Be careful, he's an ultimate." He tells the others. "What does that have to do with anything?" Takaya asks. "It means that he's just a level under mega." He replies. "Great. Just what we need." Kouji says. Soon the others have transformed into their beast forms.

NeoDevimon seems to disappear into the shadows surrounding the camp. He snarls as he scans the area beyond the light of the fire. "You know what he's capable of?" KendoGarurumon asks. "He's an synthetic fallen angel Digimon. I believe one of his attacks is Stun Claw." He answers. "Good to know." BurningGreymon replies.

"Deep Sorrow!" NeoDevimon cries out. A mist flows towards them and before they could do anything, he's reliving his saddest moments of his life. He begins to feel sad and depressed. He also blinks as he watches as an image of Rika appears within his mind. He blinks at the look of betray that shines in her eyes. It affects him and he tries to reach out to her, but Rika disappears. He cries out, "Rika!"

He races through a hall way and into a room. He freezes as he sees Rika on the ground with blood all around her. He says, "No, No, this can't be real. It's not real!" He screams the last part. He feels energy flow through his as he clutches his head. "This isn't happening!" He howls out.

He feels the energies of Light and Darkness swirl around him and the room fades out. He opens his eyes and snaps at NeoDevimon's arm before it comes into contact with BurningGreymon. He snaps his head to the right and lets go as NeoDevimon is sent flying. He races towards the fallen Digimon and uses his right arm to send the Digimon flying through the air once more. He feels energy flow through his whole being and he hisses as NeoDevimon tries to hide in the shadows.

He snorts and bites down hard on NeoDevimon's shoulder and began to shake the ultimate level Digimon around like a rag doll. He didn't care if as he moves around that NeoDevimon hit the trees or not. He was too busy being enraged by the image of Rika's dead body on the ground with blood around her body.

He soon blinks as he realized that his jaws were closed and that NeoDevimon has been deleted. The energy and the picture within his head faded and he slowly makes his way towards the camp. Once he reached the others, he transformed back and fell fast asleep as Takuya and Kouji move to catch him.

(-/-/-)

He kind of told the others that he defeated NeoDevimon, he's glad that they didn't quiz him about it though. Though he had to wonder just why the attack showed him Rika dead. He sighs and turns to look over at where Kouji and Takuya are. They have been kind of sleeping close together ever since that time, he also found that Koichi was amused at it, but either of them has commented on it though.

He did know that both Kouji and Takuya were getting closer to each other over the pass two weeks, but he kind of wonder how Koichi would react if he tells the teen that he believed that Kouji and Takuya might be boyfriends. But then he wonders if maybe he got the wrong impression and that they're comforting each other about nightmares, for unlike him, the others still haven't totally shaken the effects of that attack. It also doesn't help that they're fighting every single day that they entered into the forest.

He sighs and looks up to look at the twin moons. He runs a hand through his hair and was happy that he had a hair cut at that last town they visited. Though his head was still longer then what he was use to, but he can handle it. He also wonders what Rika will think about it. He shook his head and figured that the non-stop battles were getting to him. He just hopes that whatever it is will disappear once he has enough time to relax and recuperate.

(----Nobody's----)

MetalPhantomon frowns as he thinks about how everyone of his minions keeps getting defeated by these plucky humans. What's worst is it seems that the younger one has the power to dispel his mark with ease! He needs to either destroy them or mark them, but he doesn't like the way these humans seem to be stronger then any real Digimon.

He turns and motions for the guard to come forward. "Do you know where to find Digimon that can counter these humans?" He asks his slave. "Doubtful. They are Legendary Warriors." The slave replies. He frowns and says, "What do you mean by 'Legendary' Warriors?" "There are ten of them and they represent Fire, Steel, Water, Ice, Lightning, Earth, Wind, Wood, Light, and Darkness." The slave replies. The X-Antibody frowns as he considers this. "So we have Fire, Light, and Darkness. But who is this other one then? What does he represent?" He murmurs under his breath. The metal Digimon waves for the slave to go back to his duty and he heads to his room.

To be continued …


	5. Chapter 5

Raging Chaos

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

)-( Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

He glances over to Kouji for confidence. Ever since that encounter with NeoDevimon, he still has nightmares. It also revealed just how much he cared about Kouji. They were best friends and though he has a crush on Zoe, it's Kouji who's been there for him. Don't get him wrong, he loves Kouji but not in the way a guy likes a girl, not this was different. It was like Kouji was his brother, one that he feels he couldn't live with out. And as odd as it might sound, he thinks that Kouji feels the same way too.

Sure they both have blood brothers, but they have grown close ever since their first time in the Digital world. Sure Kouji and Koichi were close, but there were times when Kouji wants his opinion about something and trusts him to keep quite about it. Mostly it's about advice about brotherly things. He is great friends with Koichi, but it's Kouji that he's grown close to out of the whole gang.

He does think Tommy as a younger brother or a cousin, but they haven't been as close as they had been during their time in the Digital World. He accepted that, for Tommy does need friends his own age and Tommy does have an older brother to bond with too. JP is a good friend and so is Zoe, but he doesn't hang out with them that much.

Then there's Koichi, he does consider Koichi second to Kouji though and he thinks that Koichi knows this and isn't envious about it either. Koichi is probably the only one that knows just how close Kouji and him are out of the whole group. What's more is that Koichi doesn't seem to be jealous of how close he is to his younger brother and is kind of relieved about that. He didn't want Kouji to chose between Koichi and him.

He sighs and studies Takato once more. Odd as it was, they did end up listening to what the pre-teen during battle. Takato does have the talent to be a great leader. He also was coming to view Takato as a great friend, for it was hard to not like the guy. Takato was kind, thoughtful, courageous, and a great fighter.

He turns to look forward to where they're headed. He wonders what Digimon they can expect to attack them today.

(----Takato----)

He is currently feeling tense for they have yet to be attacked today by any Digimon. They were all tense and were on high alert as they near a river. Their target is this mountain that started to loom over them for four days now. He turns his head slightly to see if Takuya and Kouji were walking side by side.

Sure enough they were and he glances over at Koichi but notes that Koichi seems to be lost in thought, so he turns to watch the river before them. They were planning to stop and rest, for they haven't rested in over four hours and they all were kind of tired. They just didn't feel very restful; despite they sleep soundly at night.

"What was that?" Kouji asks. They all pause and listen for something. "Giga Lance!" They hear someone cry out, they quickly duck as the air above them swish. He studies the Digimon that is their current enemy. The Digimon has metallic blue armour with yellow stripes on the leg and arm parts. Red hair sprouts from behind the helmet. Four white wings rest on this Digimon's back. The right arm has this needle like blade arm. Once more he notes the X mark on the head plate.

"Who is this guy?" Takuya asks once they get up off the ground. "I'm Darkdramon! One of the Generals of MetalPhantomon's army and you're doom!" Darkdramon says. He wasn't the only one clueless as to what a Darkdramon is. "Just what is a Darkdramon?" Koichi asks what they're all thinking. The Digimon stiffens and growls out, "Darkdramon is an android type Digimon, mega level virus." His eyes widen at the mention of mega, he sighs and just hopes that his Fusion form will be powerful enough to battle this guy.

They all take out their D-Tectors and he summons the codes for his Fusion form, Kurashimon. "Spirit Evolution!" He cries once he finishes scanning the ringlets of data. Within a minute he cries out, "Kurashimon!" He takes out Hydra and turns to his left to find Aldamon and Beowolfmon were ready to fight. He turns his head slightly to his right and watches JagerLoewemon stiffen.

He snaps his head forward as he hears Aldamon shout out, "Solar Wind Destroyer!" Darkdramon flies out of the way of the attack, Beowolfmon takes aim and shouts out, "Cleansing Light!" He takes to the air with Hydra in hand. Once more Darkdramon evades an attack. Darkdramon charges him with his right arm, he blocks using Hydra. They push at each other, they move slightly back and forward for a good three minutes and then they break apart.

Aldamon joins him in the air and charges Darkdramon with his golden plates covering the hands. Darkdramon moves backwards as Aldamon's assault pushes the mega Digimon back. He frowns and wonders why Darkdramon was allowing Aldamon to push him back. Soon Darkdramon shouts out, "Dark Roar!" Aldamon yells out and covers his ears.

Before Darkdramon could do anything to Aldamon, he slashes at the mega Digimon. He then cries out, "Twin Lights!" The blades glow black and white. He swings Hydra quickly and from those slashes lines of energy hit Darkdramon. Within four minutes, the lights fade from his sword and Darkdramon says, "That actually hurt." He replies, "You shouldn't underestimate us."

He notices that both Beowolfmon and JagerLoewemon have disappeared and hope that they're not in too much trouble. Aldamon and him share a look and then they both charge Darkdramon together. Darkdramon growls as he blocks their attacks. They drive the mega level Digimon back and then Darkdramon moves quickly up and shouts, "Giga Lance!" He's hit by the attack as he had moved to intercept the attack on Aldamon.

He is sent flying into the ground. He clutches his chest and coughs. He glares at the mega level Digimon and gets up off the ground. "Dawn Riser!" He shouts and above him a blinking light flashes. A glowing white bird screeches and ascends upwards. The bird that he summoned is about four feet tall and has the wing spanned of five feet for each wing. The bird has a curved beak like a bird of prey. The bird also has light blue crest on its head. The tips of the wings have a pale red at the edge and the tail feathers have orange at the ends. The feet are pale yellow and the talons are black with a blue shine. All in all, the bird was beautiful to look at as it circles overhead.

He smirks and takes to the air. He grabs Hydra before hovering to Aldamon's left. He can see that Darkdramon looks uneasy about his summon beast. It was his first time of summoning the bird, but he remembers what he read about it on the sheets of info for Kurashimon. He just hopes that this battle doesn't take over thirty minutes, for then the bird will disappear.

The bird has two attacks and they are Cleansing Fire and Four Winds. He can combine his Twin Lights attack with the bird's Cleansing light to create an attack called Blazing Dawn. Blazing Dawn is powered by the element of Light and it's extremely effective against dark type Digimon and viruses. He can't combine with the Four Winds attack though.

Within a second, Aldamon and him charge the mega level Digimon, as does the white bird. He slashes at Darkdramon with Hydra as Aldamon with his arm guards. The bird was busy attacking the wings with its beak. Darkdramon roars out, "Dark Roar!" They are forced back and he grinds his teeth. He blocks an attack with his sword and then before he can tighten his grip, Darkdramon knocks Hydra out of his hand. The sword hits the ground tip first and then stays that way.

Darkdramon uses Giga Lance on the three of them. He's sent flying into the ground once more. He lands close to the bird and he coughs. "Lets see how you like being attacked by your own blade." Darkdramon says and flies towards the blade. "You shouldn't!" He coughs out, but Darkdramon pays little heed of him. He tries to stand up, but he needs time to recover and falls back down.

Darkdramon stands over the sword and gloats. "I think I'll keep it as a trophy of this battle. I'm sure that my master wouldn't mind." Then Darkdramon uses his left hand to pick it up and he just looks at the mega with a pitying look. "Fine workman ship." Darkdramon says as he wings Hydra through the air. He cringes as an image of a two-headed dragon appears behind the mega as the blades of Hydra flash. He can hear Aldamon glasp in surprise and Darkdramon looks puzzled at them. Then Darkdramon stiffens and turns around slowly. "What the…" Darkdramon tries to say, but one of the dragon's heads bites down onto the top of Darkdramon's left shoulder and the other on the right arm that holds Hydra. Darkdramon didn't even get a chance to scream as he bursts into data. The two-head dragon disappears and the sword drops onto the ground.

"What happened?" Takuya asks once he transforms back into his human self. He gets up and walks over to the sword. "I created a fail safe on Hydra. If any of my allies picks up the blade, they only get burned after a few minutes of holding it. But if my enemy holds it… Well you saw what happens." He says and then picks up the sword. He sheaths it and then transforms back into his normal self.

He turns and nods to the white bird. The bird clicks its beak and then in a flash of light, it disappears. He's exhausted and hungry and he knows that Takuya is as well. "How do you think Koichi and Kouji are doing?" He asks Takuya, hoping that the teenager would know where they were. Takuya just shrugs and replies, "They'll arrive back here in their own good time." He nods at that and says, "So, you want to start without them?" Takuya only grins as an answer.

(----Takuya----)

They wait for over an hour for the twins and he was getting worried. He's about to say something to Takato when JagerLoewemon bursts into the clearing. He gets up quickly and is by JagerLoewemon's side before he can think. He grabs Kouji and gently takes his friend off of JagerLoewemon's back.

Once he had Kouji lying on the ground, he asks Koichi, "What happened?" Koichi sighs and says, "We were attacked by a group of Togemogumon and Tankmon as you guys were busy fighting Darkdramon. There were four Tankmon and ten Togemogumon in total. It all began…"

(-/-/-)

He watches as Aldamon and Kurashimon get in close to Darkdramon. He feels so helpless, but standing here, watching as the pair battle it out with the mega. Then something shouts out, "Hyper Cannon!"

He dodges the attack, as does BeoWolfmon. He turns and watches as the Digimon takes aim once more. "Hyper Cannon!" The Digimon says and it's echoed by three other voices. He dodges the first two attacks and gets hit by the other two. He shouts, "Ebony Blast!" It hits the first tank like Digimon and it is deleted. He hears some new voices call out, "Hail Machinegun!" He jumps around, evading most of the ice blades.

He charges at one of the three tank Digimon and notices the X on the Digimon's forehead. He snarls and slashes at the Tankmon with his fore paws. He is hit by a navy blue Digimon with white spikes on it's back. He leaves off attacking the Tankmon and regroups with Beowolfmon. He takes a quick glance upwards and finds that Darkdramon and their friends aren't above them.

Then someone calls out, "Move it Tankmon! Darkdramon might have need of you!" "Don't tell us what to do, Togemogumon!" One of the Tankmon growls out angrily. He quickly aims at the Tankmon that he had been battling and uses his Ebony Blast to delete the Digimon. "I'll get them, can you handle the others?" He asks before charging forward. BeoWolfmon replies, "I can and I will." He charges towards where the remaining Tankmon would be heading.

It didn't take him long to finish off the two remaining Digimon and turns back to help out his brother. He has only been gone for about twenty minutes and he blinks as he watches Beowolfmon surrounded by a total of seven Digimon. Before he can leap over the circle of Digimon, they all shout out, "Hail Machinegun!" His brother was too tired to dodge their attacks and is therefore takes the full blunt of their attacks.

He slashes at the first two Digimon that he encounters and within a minute, they're deleted and he is then under attack by the last four Digimon. He gives as much as he takes and soon he moves by Kouji's side. "Climb on, bro. I'll take us to where the others are." He tells Kouji. Kouji smiles weakly and climbs onto his back. He turns and sighs as he notices that Kouji was only resting and slowly moves away from the ambush area.

(-/-/-)

Koichi finishes and he growls out, "This wouldn't have happened if we weren't being hassled through our journey." Takato answers, "That's what MetalPhantomon is doing really. Tiring us out before we reach his lair." Koichi sighs and nods in agreement with Takato. "I was thinking about that during my watch last night." Koichi says. "We could travel as Digimon." He suggests. Oddly enough, Takato and Koichi just nod at his suggestion.

"I think that's for the best. It also means that we'd be ready for attack without worrying that someone would attack as we transform." Koichi says. "I hadn't thought about it that way." He says thoughtfully. Takato replies, "You know, I always wonder why none of our enemies thought to do that before. I mean it's obvious that we're at our weakest then and all they have to do is knock us out." They both look at Takato and kind of pale as they realize that Takato means a super point.

"Then I'm glad that nobody ever thought of doing that." He says in earnest. Koichi nods in agreement. He studies Kouji and asks, "Sure we let him sleep or wake him up?" "Let him sleep." Both Koichi and Takato say at the same time. He raises an eyebrow at this, but lets is go. He lies down on the ground and takes a nap, leaving Koichi and Takato alone.

(----Rika----)

They have been busy staring at these three people. Two teenagers and a kid about her age, she knows that Ryo was studying them as much as she was. She truly has to wonder where Grani and Guilmon are, for they haven't seen either since that Grim Reaper wanna be attacked them.

"Um, who are you?" The kid her age asks. "And why are there Digimon here?" The teenage girl asks. "You know about Digimon?" She asks. All three nod their heads and the kid says, "I'm Tommy. The big guy here is JP and she's Zoe." She glances over at Renamon and wonders just what to do next.

(----Nobody's----)

He really, really wants to scream at the top of his lugs as he listens to the report of his slave. The Tekkamon has been spying on this group from the very beginning and doing a good job of it too. He dismisses the other ultimate with a wave and sits on his throne.

He hates that they have decided to move more quickly towards him and curses the fact that sword with two blades destroyed one of his generals, leaving him with only two. It was hard enough to control a mega and he was proud of the fact that he had enslaved three of them, but now that number is down by one and he just wants to get this over with.

He sighs and summons the two remaining generals. SaberLeomon and Murmuxmon appear within twenty minutes of him summoning them. He can't but feel a rush o pride as he looks at SaberLeomon, for that mega was truly a challenge for him, but he found that it's worth it. Few vaccine Digimon were as powerful as the Leomon Digivolution line and its rare for them to even make mega level.

He turns and studies Murmuxmon. He found this Digimon the easiest to enslave out of his generals. Murmuxmon's ability of transformation had been used against him, for Murmuxmon can transform into lower level Digimon and all he needed to do was trick the mega into transforming into a champion Digimon, then placed the X mark onto the Digimon.

He then begins, "The reason I called you here is because Darkdramon has been defeated by the four humans." He can't continue on for SaberLeomon roars out his displeasement. _'Truly a magnificent catch.'_ He thinks as he waits for the echo to settle down. He continues, "They are a good three days from here and I wish you to confront them right now. Two of their number are sleeping and the other two should be weak from lack of sleep." They nod and then bow before leaving his sight, he sits back and lets himself smile as he can picture how this will be the end of the medalling humans.

To be continued …


	6. Chapter 6

Raging Chaos

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

)-( Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

(----Nobody's----)

Guilmon sighs as he watches as Grani flies away from the castle. He knows that he'll miss his new friends, but he knows that his place is by Takato's side. Soon a portal opens up before them and they enter into it. He just hopes that Takato's alright or he'll make the one that hurt his best friend and partner pay.

(----Takato----)

He checks the time and notices that it's 9:07 pm. He sighs and looks over to where Koichi is. They didn't have the heart to wake the pair up from their naps, so they were more or less guarding the pair. He would have played with his deck, but he didn't feel like touching it. He didn't feel right going through the deck without Guilmon being close by.

They have been guarding the pair since 4:42 pm. Koichi ate about ten minutes after they began and except for odd times the get up to stretch, they have mostly been sitting around. For a good two hours he sketched things on his pad of paper and even did a great job drawing Kouji and Takuya fast asleep. He stopped when his fingers got sore and his wrist stiffened. So he had to pocket the pad and the pencil.

He yawns and stretches his arms. He feels like he can black out any second now. He sighs and gets up off the ground. Koichi notices and also gets up. They walk to the river together and bend down to splash their faces with water. "Bored, huh?" Koichi asks. He smiles and just nods at that. "You think they'll wake up soon?" He asks. "I believe so." Koichi says. They stand by the water's edge and just stare up into the black sky.

Then out of nowhere a blast of energy come their way. They ducked without even giving it a second thought. He turns and just stares at the lion Digimon that has appeared. "SaberLeomon… Cool!" He says and Koichi asks, "Why is that cool?" "Cause SaberLeomon is the mega form of Leomon and I remember seeing him during the first season. I was sad that he only appeared in one episode." He tells Koichi. Koichi looks surprise and says, "Ok, but what about the other one?"

Takato turns to look at the Digimon hovering about ten feet above the vaccine Digimon. This one had leather wings and a flexible tail. There are this bird heads on each shoulder and the head is wrapped up in a green scarf. Truthfully, he never heard of this Digimon, but figures that it's a mega level Digimon and takes a guess that this one is a virus. "Kind of a freaky looking guy, huh? No clue as to who he is though." He says to Koichi as they get up.

"You know the cat but don't know about ME! I am the great Murmuxmon! A mega level Digimon and I'm proud to be a demon lord!" Murmuxmon brags. "Thanks for the info." He says and Koichi nods in agreement with that. "Lets get this over with!" SaberLeomon growls out, stopping Murmuxmon from saying anything. Soon the lion Digimon charges forward and he cringes as he remembers how Jeri's partner had charged forward to keep Beelzemon from deleting Rika's partner. It kind of hurts that he's facing a Digimon from that evolution line, for he really doubts that he has it in him to fight the vaccine, now the other one he has no problem with though. "You fight SaberLeomon and I'll take Mr. Boastful." He says to Koichi. "You really can't find it in you to fight the lion mega then?" Koichi asks gently. He nods sheepishly and says, "I told you about Leomon and Beelzemon right?" Koichi nods and says, "Ok, just hurry up. I don't think I can handle this guy on my own." He nods and they soon part, he quickly takes out his D-Tector. He scans the ringlets of data with his D-Tector. Soon he takes to the air and he goes after Murmuxmon.

He has Hydra out and he slashes at Murmuxmon as the mega attacks him. They exchange blows as they circle around the clearing. He blocks with Hydra and kicks Murmuxmon in the stomach so they pull apart. He narrows his eyes at the mega and then gasps in shock as the virus transforms into NeoDevimon. "Remember me?" The transformed mega asks. All he does is growl as he remembers the encounter with this Digimon. He charges the virus; he can feel the old fury awaken as presses his attack on this Digimon.

(----Takuya----)

He knows that he's dreaming, but that doesn't help him. He can still hear the muffled cries of help as he glides through the air. He pauses to look at the door that is out lined with blue light. He lands on the ground and walks towards the door. He reaches out with his right hand and tries to open the door. He finds that the doorknob is stuck and he then uses both hands to try and open the door.

He leans on the doorknob with most of his body weight and it gives. He falls forward as the open swings open. He cries out and shakes his head. He gets up off the floor and walk through the doorway. He hears the door close behind him and he blinks as a forest appears around him.

He looks around, trying to pinpoint where he hears the cry of help. He soon walks forward onto a trail. He looks up as he hears the branches move and watch as something moves through the trees. He blinks as he notices flashes of white among the greenery. He shakes his head and continues on, he can hear the branches of tree rustle behind him as he goes.

He comes to a field and blinks as he notices this kid about five or six years old sitting on a rock. The kid was clutching his right arm and he freezes as he notices that something red is coming out of the arm. He moves forward and finds that the cries for help are louder here then anywhere else. He concludes that it was this kid that's been calling out. He says gently, "It's alright. I'm here." He stiffens as the kid looks at him. He finds that he's at a lost of what to say as he looks into blue eyes, those sad and lonely eyes.

He recovers and moves slowly towards the kid so that he doesn't frighten the boy. Something about the kid reminds him of someone, but he can't imagine whom though. He keeps a warm and friendly smile on his face as he approaches, soon he's in front of the kid and can see the large cut that he's clutching. "Don't be afraid." He says softly, for the kid had pulled away from him. "You wouldn't leave?" The boy asks quietly. "I promise." He answers and takes off his jacket. He puts it around the boy and examines the cut. He rips his shirt to make a bandage. The kid moves his arm so he can wrap the cut up.

Once that's through, the kid studies him. Then the kid asks, "Who are you?" He smiles slightly at this and answers, "I'm Takuya. What's your name?" The kid didn't answer right away for the little guy was studying him. Then the kid whispers, "Kouji." He blinks at that and then nods as he begins to see why the kid reminded him of someone, the kid is Kouji when Kouji was this age. "Why are you out here all alone?" He asks gently. Kouji frowns and looks away. "I don't have any friends." The child Kouji responds. "That's not true, I'm your friend." He tells the kid.

Kouji looks into his face with a serious expression that shouldn't be on a kid's face. "Are you sure?" Kouji asks. "I'm here aren't I?" He asks. "I guess so…" Kouji replies. He holds out his hand and Kouji takes it.

Scenery changes and he finds himself shaking hands with a teenage Kouji, they stop shaking hands. "What happened?" Kouji asks, clearly confused. "Beats me. Is this your dream or mine?" He asks. "Both of ours maybe?" Kouji says with a shrug. He nods and says, "That means that Koichi and Takato are alone, guarding our sleeping bodies." "Lets wake then." Kouji says. He nods and soon he can hear sounds of battle. In a flash, he wakes up.

He groans as he sits up. He turns and finds Kouji also waking up. He turn to where he hears the sounds of battle and find JagerLoewemon fighting another lion Digimon. Glancing up, he finds Kurashimon battling a NeoDevimon. He's confused as to why Takato is using his Fusion form to battle an ultimate level Digimon. That is, until the NeoDevimon is sent flying into a tree and the Digimon transforms into someone else.

He shares a glance with Kouji and says, "I think they're mega level Digimon. I'll help out Kurashimon." "I'll help out my brother." Kouji says and they both take out their D-Tectors. He scans the complex ringlets of data that appear circling his left hand. "Spirit Evolution!" He cries out. Soon he takes to the air as Aldamon. He uses Blaze Corona on the virus Digimon. He wonders just what's going to happen next though.

(----Rika----)

Just before they answer, something happens and she just stares at Grani and then at Guilmon. "I think we over shot it, Grani." Guilmon says. "Guilmon?" Renamon asks. The virus rookie turns and waves as the red Digimon says, "Hi guys! We were worried about what happened to you guys!" Then Guilmon turns to look at the two teens and the kid and asks, "Who are they?" "Don't know. Can you ask Grani to come lower so we can get on?" Ryo asks.

Grani descends and they then start to climb onto the 'war horse.' Then the group of three climbs on and she asks, "Where do you think you're going?" "We need to get to the Digital World and this is the quickest way to get there." Zoe replies. "Whatever." She says and Ryo then begins the introductions. "I'm Ryo and my partner is Monodramon. This wildcat is Rika and her partner is Renamon. Grani and Guilmon are partners with our friend Takato."

Before any of them can say anything, Grani opens a gate and they enter it. Within two minutes, they found themselves in a land of darkness. "Isn't this?" Tommy asks. "I think it is." JP says. Zoe says, "Continent of Darkness." She blinks and sighs. "Takato's in trouble!" Guilmon says suddenly. "Where?" She asks sharply. "Over there!" Guilmon says as he points to their right.

As they fly toward that direction, Zoe says, "I think I see Aldamon, but who are the other two?" She makes out a red figure and then a blue one with this multicoloured one. "I think the blue one is Kurashimon." She says and then says. "Renamon?" "On it Rika." Renamon says. She holds her D-Ark out and soon the image of the Digimon appears. She reads out the stats that appear.

**Murmuxmon**

Mega level Digimon

Attribute: Virus

Demon lord type. Attacks are Gehenne Flame and Necro Interrogation.

"That's really handy." Tommy says in awe. She holds on to her D-ark and says, "Well, you might see something even more amazing. Right Ryo?" Ryo nods and their partners move close to them. Then ask one, all four of them drop off the back of Grani. "Bio Merge activate!" Ryo and her shout out. "Renamon Bio Merge too…" Renamon says and then in their dual voice they say, "Sakuyamon!" "Justimon!" They hear Justimon shout out.

They soon moving through the dark forest, they soon draw closer to where the battle is and they notice another battle happening between three Digimon. One is definitely SaberLeomon, the other two are unknown and there is a figure with a sword with twin blades coming out of a hilt and then a black armoured lion Digimon. They glance over to Justimon and says, "We'll go after Murmuxmon, you think you can handle this one?" Justimon says, "Good luck." They nod and leap into the air.

"Spirit Strike!" They shout out in their dual voice. "Great timing, Sakuyamon!" Kurashimon says as their attack sends the other mega flying through the air. "So you must be Rika and Renamon. I heard good things about the both of you." Aldamon says. She blushes on hearing that. _'I wonder what Takato told them?'_ She says to Renamon. _'Sounds like it's all good.'_ Her partner states with a bit of amusement. _'Knowing Takato, your probably right.'_ She says.

Then Kurashimon asks, "Is Guilmon and Grani here?" "Their with JP, Tommy, and Zoe." They say together. "My friends are here? Are they ok?" Aldamon asks. "Their fine." She says with her own voice. Aldamon nods and charges the resting mega. "So what's up with this guy and SaberLeomon?" They ask together. "This Digimon by the name of MetalPhantomon is going about and turning Digimon into his slaves. You saw that X mark on Murmuxmon's forehead? It's how MetalPhantomon controls the Digimon." Kurashimon tells them. They nod thoughtfully and say, "Then all we need to do is get rid of the mark. We can do that."

As one they begin a spell. "Marks of bondage; Forehead's mark. Your power we mark; We overpower thee and thus banish thee. Be gone by our command!" They swing their staff and it works for they hear both mega level Digimon cry out in pain.

Aldamon stands before the fallen mega and they move behind the Warrior of Fire. Soon Murmuxmon begins to laugh and then says, "Thanks for breaking the spell, let me reward you. Gehenne Flame!" Aldamon is sent flying into them and as they move to get out from under Aldamon, a voice rings out, "Twin Fang!"

The attack deletes the virus and they look over at SaberLeomon. "My thanks for getting rid of the spell that was casted on me. To find MetalPhantomon just head to the mountain, you can't miss the entrance to his lair. Farewell and good luck." SaberLeomon says and then takes off running into the forest. Soon they can't hear the sounds coming from that direction.

She unmerges with Renamon and turns to study Takato. She blinks as she finds that Takato now has a tan and that his hair was longer then it sure be. "You still look the same from when I left, Rika." Takato says. "You've changed Takato." She says simply. "It's been a good two months for me. How long has it been for you guys?" Takato asks. "Two months? It's barely been a week!" She says, shocked at the amount of time that has passed for Takato. "Really? That's good to know. Not too much has changed then." Takato says brightly. "Goggle head." She says and turns to watch Takuya greets two other teens and Ryo.

"Takato!" Guilmon cries out as the large red rookie tackles his partner. "Hey boy! Great to see you too!" Takato says and hugs his partner around the neck. Guilmon move to let Takato up off the ground and they turn to find Grani has landed. The three that hitched hiked a ride on Grani was racing toward Takuya, Kouji, and Koichi.

"So how long have you've been traveling with them?" She asks. "About two weeks." Takato replies. "So then, what were you doing for the first month?" She asks. "Got a job delivering packages and letters to different place in Wind Country." Takato says as he shrugs. Then Guilmon pipes in, "I made friends with a black version of me as well as a Gallantmon." They turn to look at the red Digimon and Takato smiles. "Good for you, Guilmon. But I think we should wait a while before you tell us about Grani and yours adventures, ok?" Takato says. "Ok." Guilmon says and they then walk over towards where the group is.

(----Takato----)

He shakes his head slightly so he can look over at Rika. The corners of his mouth move upwards. "Busy day tomorrow." He says to Guilmon. He turns to look up into the sky as Guilmon says, "Yip. It's great to be with you again, Takato." He nods and says, "I missed you a lot Guilmon. It felt odd not having you by my side. I was pretty lonely without you." Guilmon doesn't reply to that and after a few minutes then says, "I think you need to get some sleep. You look really tired." He chuckles and says, "True enough." He gets up off the ground and heads over to where Koichi is.

He nods to himself and then lays down about two feet away from the teen. He lies on his back and closes his eyes. Within five minutes, he fast asleep.

(----Takuya----)

He looks over to where Koichi is resting and notices that Takato is close by also sleeping. He smiles and nods slightly, then turns to look over at Takato's partner, Guilmon. Renamon had joined the red Digimon and they both were sky gazing, even if there wasn't anything to look at up there.

"They look peaceful." Zoe says to his left. "Yea, they do." He says. "You think that they might be…" His crush asks. "Don't know." He replies simply. He turns his head slightly to look over at Kouji, who's by his right. Their eyes met and he sends a smile Kouji's way. Kouji smiles a bit and nods before returning to listen to Ryo's story. He turns to look at the large dragon Digimon that is Cyberdramon. He turns away from the ultimate and takes a look in Rika's direction and could tell she seems deep in thought. He turns to look into the fire and hopes that they're ready for what happens tomorrow.

To be continued …


	7. Chapter 7

Raging Chaos

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

)-( Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

He wakes to someone yelling out, "Takato! Breakfast!" He opens his eyes and sits up. He yawns and stretches as he gets up off the ground. "Guilmon?" He says groggily. "Yip!" Guilmon says and he blinks as he looks into his partner's yellow eyes. He hears Koichi mutter, "Keep it down! Some of us are trying to sleep here." He turns to look at the teen and says, "You do realize that Digimon eat a lot, right? We also have three of them, or four if you count how much Guilmon is likely to eat." He says the last part with a ting of humour. Guilmon's eye sparkle with amusement and nods sagely in agreement with what he says.

Slowly Koichi sits up and blinks as the old boy studies them to see if they're lying. Soon Koichi just sighs, believing them and they walk towards the low campfire together. He smiles as Guilmon looks longingly at the food, but continues to walk by his side. He studies Rika and watches as Rika just rolls her eyes at something Ryo says. Tommy giggles, as does Takuya. Kouji mimics Rika and turns to look their way. Kouji has a small smile on his face and he turns his head to take a look at Koichi's face. The older twin seems to be walking with his eyes closed. He cracks a smile and holds back a chuckle.

He holds up for a minute, then places his right hand on Koichi's left shoulder. "You want me to guide you?" He asks. Koichi just nods and yawns. He keeps his hand on the teen and guides the Warrior of Darkness to a spot by JP. He lets go of his friend and sits down close to Renamon. Guilmon sits on his right and he watches as JP puts food onto wooden plates.

Soon the others join them around the campfire. JP hands out the plates and they dig in. He notices that there are eatable roots and mushrooms added to the smoked fish. The first to finish is Guilmon and his partner politely asks for more. JP takes Guilmon's plate and fills it up once more. Guilmon says, "Thank you." Then starts in on his second helping. He raises an eyebrow at that. _'It must be some story Guilmon's sitting on.'_ He muses as he eats. He could tell that Renamon, Rika, and Ryo had noticed and also look surprise at the fact that Guilmon had been polite. He hides a smile and tries not to look at any of them.

)-()-(

He looks over at where Grani is flying; on Grani's back are JP, Tommy, and Zoe. Cyberdramon with Ryo were flying a bit ahead of Grani. He feels JagerLoewemon jerk to the right sharply. He moves his weight so he can re-centre himself on JagerLoewemon's back. He feels Guilmon's grip tighten on his shirt and then lighten up.

They were have been traveling over two hours now and he hopes that KendoGarurumon hasn't run into any trouble. They had split up so they don't make such a tempting target. Rika is riding Kyubimon as they travel with KendoGarurumon and Takuya. That leaves just JagerLoewemon, Guilmon, and him traveling as a unit, not that he minds though.

He holds on tightly as JagerLoewemon comes across a fallen tree. He feels Guilmon's hold on his shirt tighten and soon the Warrior of Darkness leaps over the tree and continues to race through the trees. Guilmon says, "There were Digimon back there." He sighs and replies, "Nice to know."

(----Takuya----)

They are almost there and they have also met up with JagerLoewemon and his passengers. He had smiled a bit at the look on Rika's face when they hooked up with them. Rika seems to have a soft spot for Takato and he found that sweet, all things considered. He bets that Takato was kind of clueless to Rika's crush though. Not that he's making plans of telling the young goggle wearing kid, he believes that he shouldn't interfere with their relationship. Besides, he thinks they're too young to be dating yet, but he wishes Rika luck with Takato though for Takato will defiantly be someone girls will was as a boyfriend in years to come.

He snaps himself out of his thoughts and notices that there is a army of Digimon standing before them and a large entrance to MetalPhantomon's lair. He feels KendoGarurumon slow to a stop and then he climbs off of KendoGarurumon's back. "Thanks for the lift, KendoGarurumon." He says to his friend. KendoGarurumon glows and soon Beowolfmon is standing before them.

He turns to look over at Rika and Takato. Takato looks thoughtful as he stares at the army. He asks, "Anything?" Takato replies, "I think Sakuyamon can handle this. I think the dangerous one is MetalPhantomon." He nods in agreement with what Takato said. JagerLoewemon says, "I'll stay with them. I wouldn't be much help anyway." "Don't think like that! You're an important part of the team." He says sharply to JagerLoewemon. "But I don't even have a Fusion form." The black armour lion Digimon states.

"I think I can help with that, if you let me." Takato says before he can counter that. "How?" They all say at the same time, that includes Renamon and Guilmon. "I mean shouldn't he already be able to, if Light can it would help the balance if Darkness can too." Takato says defensively. They all kind of stare at the preteen, then JagerLoewemon says, "But I don't that that kind of Digvice. Seraphimon only gave that power to Takuya and Beowolfmon." Takato sighs and says, "I think Seraphimon only opened the way but it was up to them to combine the two spirits. I think I can do the same for you, but it's up to you to make it happen."

Rika says, "While this is all nice and good, I think Renamon and I will deal with the Digimon creeping towards us. Ready Renamon?" Renamon says, "Always Rika." They watch as Rika and Renamon race forward and soon they watch as Sakuyamon appears and attacks the Digimon before them. He sighs and looks over to where Koichi is standing.

(----Takato----)

Koichi nods and says, "Let's do it." He takes out his D-Tector as does Koichi. He holds it up to Koichi's and his glows black then a beam of black light enters into Koichi's D-Tector. Koichi's face freezes and then within a heartbeat, Koichi recovers. "Are you ok?" Beowolfmon asks. "I'm fine." Koichi says and then a complex ringlet of data appears on Koichi's hand. "Spirit Evolution!" Koichi shouts out as he scans the ringlet.

They move back to give Koichi room and soon they find a tall black armoured Digimon standing before them. "Reichmon!" The Fusion Warrior of Darkness shouts out to the world. He stares at the gold plate wings that have sprouted. A spear rests easily in Reichmon's right hand and he notes the guns that seem to becoming out of the shoulder plates. Reichmon's has Loewemon's head and JagerLoewemon's armour. He smiles and turns to look over at Guilmon and finds that his partner also approves of the changes that occurred before them.

(----Takuya----)

He grins as he flies over the battlefield. He watches as Beowolfmon, Guilmon, and Takato move over the terrain below. He turns his head slightly and looks over at Reichmon. "I can't believe I'm flying!" The other says as he does barrel rolls as he flies. He just sighs and hopes that his friend gets out of this phase soon, for they're about a minute to the cavern entrance.

He lands just a few feet inside of the cave. He turns and watches as Reichmon flies pass him and then lands. "Ok, now you're just showing off." He says. Reichmon just shrugs and says, "It feels different then when I was Velgemon." He nods at that, he almost forgot about that corrupted beast spirit. He turns to look out of the cave.

The others appear after a good ten minutes. Guilmon sniffs around as the red Digimon walks pass him. He watches as Takato watches Guilmon, he asks, "Are we safe?" Guilmon replies, "Don't think anyone is here." He nods and they soon walk deeper into the cave. He summons a ball of fire to light their way into the caves. It hovers above his head as they walk through the tunnels.

He notices how Takato keeps his hand over his D-Ark as they go. Not that he blames the preteen, he finds this place creepy and he's currently a Digimon. Then all of a sudden Takato's D-Ark beeps and Takato takes holds the Digivice. Takato reads the info that appears.

**DinoBeemon**

Ultimate level Digimon

Attribute: Virus

Mutant type. Attacks are Masquerage and Irritant Buzz.

Reichmon and Beowolfmon charge forward to do battle with the four guards. "Go on! We'll deal with them!" Beowolfmon tells them as he rams one of the DinoBeemon into the wall. He nods sharply and then follows Guilmon through the door.

He blinks as he finds Guilmon stiff and growling. Takato has a far away look in his eyes. He frowns and scans the room. Guilmon's head lowers a bit and the growling gets deeper. He hears something scrap the floor and someone shouts out, "Grave Scream!"

He dodges the attack and finds looks at the cloaked figure that's hovering on a platform. "You must be MetalPhantomon." He says. "That I am. You might have made it this far, but I'll be damned if I go down without a fight." The hovering Digimon says. Then MetalPhantomon charges him; he blocks the energy scythe, avoiding the blades. He sees Guilmon and Takato out of the corner of his eye and frowns as he notices that either seems to be aware of them fighting. He doesn't have time to think anymore about it as MetalPhantomon tries to move his scythe down in hopes of cutting off his fingers. He just hopes that they'll snap out of it before something really bad happens.

(----Takato----)

'_Are you sure, boy?'_ He sends through their link. _'Positive, Takato! Someone other then MetalPhantomon is here. I can smell them!'_ Guilmon replies. He strengthens the link between them and sends. _'Then bring them into the light!'_ Guilmon summons up all the energy that he sent and uses Pyro Spere at the faint image of the other Digimon.

The image shimmers then breaks into bits and pieces, revealing Deamon in his ultimate form. "I wonder how someone like MetalPhantomon could be so powerful. The thing is, Guilmon smelled you when your puppet attack him and the others in that rift." He states to Deamon. He can hear Aldamon and MetalPhantomon fight; they couldn't see what's happening between Deamon, Guilmon, and himself.

Then the robed Digimon chuckles at that. "My you and your partner are observant. But will it help you in our battle?' Deamon asks then the scenery changes and so does Deamon. There before them is Deamon in all of his glory, in his truest form. He stares at Deamon and then takes a firm grasp of his D-Ark. "Bio Merge activate!" He shouts. "Guilmon Bio Merge to…" Guilmon says and then together they say, "Gallantmon!"

"Another knight to add to my collection." Deamon rumbles out. "We will succeed, Deamon. You're not just facing one of us, but both!" They say as they take a stance with the shield being held before them and the lance pointed up into the sky. _'I hope we're up for this, boy.'_ He says. _'I'm not afraid when we're Gallantmon, Takato. We have the power to make miracles happen when we are together.'_ His partner replies with great confidents. He smiles and nods as he says. _'Then let's begin!'_ They charge forward and shout out, "Lightning Joust!"

Deamon swaps them as they come flying towards the guy's chest. Their reaction was quick and they redirected the attack at the left hand that was coming their way. It hits and they land on the ground by Deamon's right foot. They evade a kick and leap straight up. "Lightning Joust!" They shout as they sail through the air. They're sent flying by Deamon's right hand and they land roughly on the ground.

They get up, though the landing harms them. They stand and brace themselves for the recoil of their next attack. "Shield of the Just!" The attack hits Deamon's left let and it forces Deamon to kneel, for the injury was great. "That hurt you insect!" Deamon roars out. They say dryly, "It's supposed to." Deamon growls and then roars out, "Flame Inferno!" They scream as the fire engulfs them. They land on the ground face first. Their armour is in ruins and they barely have enough strength to stay merged together. They can hear Deamon gloat above them.

(----Takuya----)

He punches MetalPhantomon's chest, sending the grim reaper wanna be into the far wall. He summons up his energy and shouts out, "Blaze Corona!" The attack hits the enemy Digimon before the metal Digimon could recover. He then charges before the smoke clears, he doesn't want a prolonged battle that might harm either Guilmon or Takato.

He rams MetalPhantomon hard into the wall once more. He pulls back and waits for something to happen. Then he listens as MetalPhantomon chuckles and he watches in horror as MetalPhantomon glows and parts of the Digimon fly back to the ultimate Digimon. Soon most of the damage is repaired and MetalPhantomon explains, "I have what is called a X-Antibody. This… program speeds up healing as well as makes it harder for someone to delete me. You don't stand a chance!" Then MetalPhantomon charges him with the energy scythe swinging.

He evades the attack as best as he can and begins to rethink his plans for this battle. He blocks as best as he can as he lands a few hits of his own on the virus. A thought crosses his mind and he lets go of the scythe and shouts out, "Atomic Inferno!" The attack hits and engulfs MetalPhantomon for the ultimate Digimon was fighting him hand to hand. He quickly follows up with Solar Wind Destroyer.

This is too much punishment for the metal Digimon and the Digimon screams. He summons his D-Tector and points the Digivice at the enemy. His Digivice glows and soon the data of MetalPhantomon is absorbed by his D-Tector. He collapses onto the ground as he transforms back into his normal self. It was then that he noticed that something was wrong with Takato and Guilmon. He then realises that he can't hear Guilmon growl anymore. He tries to summon energy to move towards them, but using those two powerful attacks in such a short time zapped his energy.

He sits on his butt and tries to stay awake. He feels sore all over and he also has the beginnings of a headache coming on. He soon hears Kouji and Koichi enter into the room. "Did you get him?" Kouji asks. He turns and says weakly, "I got him. But I don't know what's wrong with Takato and Guilmon though."

(----Rika----)

They stare at the fallen Digimon and then sigh. Soon they separate into their normal forms. She sighs and begins to pick her way towards the entrance to the lair with Renamon following close behind. She decides that MetalPhantomon must have been destroyed or the army wouldn't have been knocked out without any effort on their part when they were Sakuyamon.

They notice the rubble as they walk through the tunnel. Then two DinoBeemon knocked out cold. Soon they enter into the room and find that the teens were staring at Takato and Guilmon, only they weren't moving or making any noise. She moves towards them and then reaches out to touch them, her hand passes through Takato's image.

"Where are they?" She asks in a neutral voice. She turns and stares at them, waiting for an answer. Takuya gulps at her expression and says, "I was busy fighting MetalPhantomon. I thought those images were real!" She just sighs and just shakes her head. She bites her lip and just hopes that Takato's alright.

(----Takato----)

They can hear Deamon take a step toward them and he hears Kurashimon's voice shout out, "Take what you need!" Suddenly he feels a flow of energy engulf them, they then scream out in pain as white and black energies course through their body.

"Gallantmon mode change to… Gallantmon: Ascend Mode!" They shout out. They were standing up right and Deamon shouts out in alarm, "What! This can't be! How can you!" "This is very real, Deamon. It's time to end this!" They say together, they take to the air and charge their enemy.

They stand the same height as Gallantmon, they don't have the lance anymore for it's replaced with a larger version of Hydra. Their armour is now gold with ruby red for the trims of the armour. The helmet now lacks the Guilmon mafia, they're hair is the same colour, but their eyes are now blue. They now sport the wings that Kurashimon has, but they have a different colour scheme with the feathers being gold with the leather parts being ruby red. They sport the symbols of Shifting Chaos and the Hazard symbol. The Hazard symbol is located on the shoulder plates in black and the Shifting Chaos symbol is on the right breastplate in white. Their shield is mostly golden with a large blue gem resting in the centre of the shield with a circle of red circling the gem, then with runes written in white and black circle the spaces between the red circle and the outer rim of the shield.

To be continued …


	8. Chapter 8

Raging Chaos

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

)-( Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

"Helix Slash!" They shout and Hydra glows with white and black energy, they jump from the blades and into the air. They then hit Deamon hard in the chest. This sends Deamon flying through the air for a good eighty feet, they watch as Deamon coughs and then gets up. "Chaos Flare!" Deamon roars out.

As the attack draws near, they simply swipe the attack with Hydra. It destroys the attack and they then charge forward once more. They move quickly and their strikes are mostly aimed at Deamon's chest and arms if they're in the way. They pull back as Deamon roars out, "Flame Inferno!" The attack hits them, but it barely harms them.

They aim the shield at Deamon and cry out, "Shield of the Ancients!" He might not see the shield, but he knows that the runes glow either white or black, depends on which element they were drawing energy from. Then the two energies swirl into a single beam of light. The black and white beam hits Deamon and then through Deamon. "How can …" Deamon shouts out, but doesn't finish his sentence.

Soon the scenery alters and they found themselves back in the cavern that was MetalPhantomon's lair. "Gallantmon?" They hear Rika say. They look down and then say as one, "Gallantmon Ascend Mode, we kind of merged a bit with the Spirits of Shifting Chaos." They then unmerge into their normal forms.

(----Rika----)

She can't believe her eyes as what seems to be a golden version of Gallantmon with Kurashimon's wings. "Gallantmon?" She asks. Then Gallantmon says, "Gallantmon Ascend Mode, we kind of merged a bit with the Spirits of Shifting Chaos." Then Gallantmon AM glows and soon Takato and Guilmon are standing before them.

She is relieved that Takato's fine, but she scrawls at the goggle wearing kid and asks, "And?" Guilmon replies, "We fought Deamon and won." Takato nods in agreement with his partner. "It was a hard battle and we needed more power and that's how we mode changed into Gallantmon Ascend Mode." Takato adds. "You mean that Deamon was the power behind MetalPhantomon?" Kouji asks. "Yip." Takato says and Takuya says, "Then what are we waiting for? Lets get out of here!" Koichi nods and Takato smiles slightly at that out burst.

Renamon leads the way out of the cavern and they find Grani resting on the ground. The others were moving among the fallen Digimon. She sighs and says to Takato, Guilmon, and Renamon, "Are we finished here?" Takato watches as Takuya, Kouji, and Koichi walks towards the other Digidestined. He then says once Ryo and Cyberdramon join them, "Could we wait until tomorrow? I wouldn't mind saying bye to them before we go." She glances at Ryo and Ryo just shrugs and she says, "Fine. I guess spending one last night here wouldn't hurt." Takato smiles his thanks and they soon walk to where Takuya is.

(----Takuya----)

He sits back and watches as Kouji pokes the fire with a stick. It was odd to think that Takato and them were leaving them already; he'll miss Takato for his grown fond of the kid. Kouji then sits to his right and says, "It's odd to think that we might never meet Takato and them ever again." He grins and says, "You're going to miss Takato too, huh?" Kouji nods and says, "He's a good guy and has a good head on his shoulders." He just nods and bites his lip as flashes of that dream appear in his mind's eye.

"You really don't remember what happened during that shared dream." He asks after a few minutes. Kouji shifts his weight and says, "I knew once I woke up. Did you mean that, Takuya?" He smiles softly and says, "Of course! You're one of my best friends, Kouji. You're an important part of my life and I want you to continue to play an important part in times to come." Kouji smiles at that and says, "Thank and I'll try to remember that always, Takuya. It means a great deal to me." He clamps Kouji on the shoulder and says, "Any time man. Any time."

They sat in comfortable silences for a bit until Zoe and Ryo approaches the campfire with bundles of firewood. Cyberdramon appears behind them with some fruit. They greet the two of them and chat about little things as Zoe and Ryo puts down the bundles of firewood and sit around the fire. Soon Tommy and JP arrive with fish, they poke sticks into them and set them by the fire to cook.

Takato, Guilmon, Rika, and Renamon appear as Zoe declares that the fish are done. Takato and Rika are carrying mushrooms and roots. Guilmon has firewood and Renamon has fruit. Guilmon places the firewood with the others and those carrying food place their burdens on his pack. "Sorry about being late. We were busy digging up the roots that Guilmon sniffed out." Takato says once they sit down.

Zoe smiles as she hands them some of the fruit that Cyberdramon carried in. "It's alright." Zoe says. Takato takes the fruit from Zoe and hands it to Renamon, Guilmon, and Rika. Soon they are digging into their supper. He smirks as he notices how Guilmon seems to be trying to eat in a slow manner, but also is looking hungrily at the uneaten food. He then focuses in on what he's eating.

In time they finish eating their supper and they soon just sat around as JP, Tommy, and Zoe listen in to the Tamer's adventures with Digimon. He had already heard this before, but listens in none the less. He smiles as Takato recounts the battle between the Tamers and the Devas. He also notices that Ryo was listening in to what's being said and figures that this might be the first time that Ryo heard all of this all at once. He smiles as Rika then takes over part of what happened when their group got split up, he smiles slightly as he listens to Rika describe the events that Takato didn't know about.

(----Takato----)

He hands over the money and some of the drawings he stretched over to Takuya. Kouji takes the papers out of Takuya's hand before Takuya had a chance to look through them. He keeps the pad of paper and pencil; he gave the better drawings to Takuya and them, keeping the rest.

Koichi then says, "Thanks for your help." He says, "It was the least I could do considering that it's kind of my fault. If I hadn't shown up here, none of this would have happened." "So what? If you hadn't shown up, then we wouldn't have meet and we also wouldn't have come to the Digital World the second time. It's not your fault and everything worked out just fine, so don't worry about it." Takuya says and slaps him on the back. "I'll try to remember that, thanks." He says and then turns around.

He behind Guilmon and soon Grani begins to fly into the air. He watches as the Digidestine become smaller and then looks forward. Soon a portal opens up and they're drawn into the tunnel. He blinks as he looks around the tunnel and soon an opening appears before them.

Soon they are flying above their home city and he's happy to be home. Soon they land in the park and they climb down off of Grani. "Thanks Grani." He says and Guilmon nods in agreement with what he said. He then looks around and smiles as he finds that few things haven't changed since he's been gone, but then it's probably only been less then a week in this world that he's been gone.

They soon head to Guilmon's shed and within about ten minutes, Henry with Terriermon come running up the stairs and is breathless from the look of things, thus leaving Terriermon the only one who's able to speak for the next few minutes. "What you couldn't wait for us? And who's this guy?" The rookie asks. "Nice to see you again too, Terriermon. Henry." He says and the pair looks stunned. "You're tanner and your hair is longer! Plus, you've been gone for like five days!" Terriermon says as he recovers from the shock. "It's been about two months where I was." He replies. "Really? That explains some things I guess…" The rabbit looking Digimon says.

Soon Kazu with Guardromon and Kenta with MarineAngemon show up and begin to chat about how different he looks now. Terriermon added comments to this as well, leaving Henry chatting with Ryo and Rika. He really does try to follow the conversation happening before him, but he wasn't use to this much chatter. When it had been just Koichi, Kouji, Takuya, and him, they never really chatted a whole lot. It was more that they didn't have anything more to say on subjects then lack of subjects.

His lucky break comes from his parents and Henry's dad showing up. "Takato!" His mom cries out as his mother shots forward and hugs him. "It's good to be home." He says to his mom. "We missed you so much." His mom says and he says, "I know, I missed you guys too." Soon he's on his way home with Guilmon following close behind.

(----Takuya----)

It took them four days to make it to where Angler dropped them off. They load them selves onto one of the Trailmon's cars. It takes them two weeks to make it to where they started their journey with Takato. Orphanimon, Seraphimon, and Cherubimon meet them and Cerubimon says, "It's great to have you back. You have our gratitude for getting rid of the threat." "We didn't do much. It was mostly Koichi, Kouji, Takuya, Takato, Rika, Guilmon, and Renamon that did most of the fighting. We couldn't help out." Tommy says. Seraphimon says, "It's the thought that counts. I'm glad that Takato found his way home. We have a feast prepared tonight. Patamon will guide you to the Inn so you can relax for tonight."

He nods and says, "Thank you. See you tonight then." They turn and follow Patamon through the street towards the inn. He kind of wishes that Takato and them could have stuck around longer, but he guesses that Takato probably wants to get home to see his parents and friends.

)-()-(

He watches as the image of Aldamon appears over his screen and then floats towards Orphanimon. He sighs and hears Koichi and Kouji echo him. "They shall be returned to Honour's Castle. I wish you all well until next year." Seraphimon says. He smiles and nods.

Then he turns and climbs into the car. Seraphimon and them had announced that they'd be allowed to return every year from now on. It would seem that the rulers have been discussing it for some time now and they have agreed to allow them to return for a month each year. They were all ecstatic about that and he smiles as he watches as the Trailmon pulls away from the station. They're next stop is the real world. He takes one last look at the terminal and then he sits back and relaxes. He feels the whole car jerk and grips the rail as the whole car lurches forward with a sudden jerk. He hears Tommy cry out and turns to find that the kid is rubbing his backside as Tommy returns to his seat.

(----Rika----)

Though it's been two years, she can still remember the party that followed with their return. She still remembers the looks on everyone's faces as they watch Guilmon use his manners at the table. It truly shocked everyone to find out that Guilmon spent time with a Gallantmon and a BlackGuilmon as Grani was getting fixed.

She checks her D-Ark and notices that it's still early. She lets her thoughts drift over the pass two years. They still had to deal with rogue Digimon and rogue Tamers. Other countries also tried to gain access to the Digital World in order get their hands on a real live Digimon. There was even this group that tried to make Digimon into weapons of war, but one of their own creations destroyed them and then they took out the altered Digimon. There were times when they needed Gallantmon AM and there were times when they made due without him.

One thing that didn't change was that they stayed friends, despite how many times their enemies tried to pull them apart. Jeri and Leomon can now Bio Merge into BantyoLeomon, one of the newer Digimon that are out there now. Gaurdromon has long since Digivolved into Andromon once more and Impmon's Tamers and Suzie were getting better at using modify cards. It's only a matter of time before Suzie and Lopmon Bio Merge, though they wonder if Cerubimon will be the mega form for the pair.

"Rika!" She snaps out of her thoughts and turns to greet Takato. She smiles slightly and says, "Where's Guilmon?" Takato answers, "With Calumon. I think he's reading to the little guy." She nods and says, "Renamon's at the library. So?" Takato smiles brightly and says, "Got the tickets. I also have reservations at that restaurant you suggested." She kisses her boyfriend on the cheer and grabs him by the arm, pulling him towards the concert. Soon she lets go of his arm and they walk through the crowded street without much trouble.

Takato and her have been going out for six months now and they were celebrating it. Though they admitted their feels eight months after the returned from Takato's adventure in that other Digital world, they didn't feel like they were ready, so they didn't really act on those feelings. Over time their feels grew and so did they. By then they didn't want their enemies to use their feelings against each other, so they tried their best to keep it to themselves. At times is only caused trouble, but at others, they were happy that they were able to keep quit about it.

She remembers the fights that broke out between Henry and Jeri and with Alice and Ryo. Most of those fights occurred by their enemies toying with the problems that were there and making them larger then they should be. Though in the end, it only really help tie the two couples closer together.

'_I wonder how long it will be before another group is formed? I'll put money that Suzie and Impmon's Tamers will be the founders though.'_ She muses as they walk towards the concert hall.

(----Takuya----)

He feels Kouji's weight on his shoulder. His partner is fast asleep and he studies his lover's sleeping expression. He smiles as he remembers how nervous Kouji had been when Kouji first confessed his love for him. He didn't really know what to think at the time, they were both eighteen years old and he had let go of his crush for Zoe after Zoe introduced Will to them as her boyfriend.

It seems that after Zoe's party, that Will had asked Zoe out on a date and she accepted. They went out for three months and then decided to go study. Though it only lasted a year, he had accepted the idea that Zoe wouldn't see him as anything other then a friend. He had his share of dates with a few girls, but nothing major though. He might go on one date or two, then they'd part ways.

He also had noticed that unlike Koichi, Kouji never really dated, but he figured it was none of his business. Then he hit a rough patch after he turned eighteen. He found that he couldn't find anyone that he was attracted to and he was kind of wondering if he'll ever find someone to spend his life with.

He never really thought too much about relationships of a homosexual manner until Kouji confessed. He was taken by surprise and had simply said. "You're still my friend." That caused Kouji to break down and cry. He wrapped his arm around Kouji and let Kouji weep in his chest.

Through the next few months, Kouji and him spent more time together and slowly he began to realize that whatever his feelings are towards Kouji, they were pretty deep and he needed to talk to someone about it. Surprisingly, he ended up talking with JP about it. JP had helped him with his feeling and then after nine months after Kouji had confessed, he sat Kouji down and told the Warrior of Light his feelings.

That was a good six years ago and they were now engaged. They wanted to invite Takato and them, but didn't know how to get a hold of them. So when they returned to the Digital World they had told Orphanimon about it and the angel Digimon promised to send the message to Takato's home dimension. The wedding is in a month and he wonders if Orphanimon had been able to send that message. He sighs and hopes that they had. He closes his eyes and slowly drifts off to sleep.

(----Takato----)

He hears something beep and groans as he gets out of bed. He yawns and blinks to find that it's his D-Tector that's beeping and not his D-Ark. He picks up his white and purple Digivice and pushes a button. "Greetings Takato. Takuya and Kouji are to marry in three days of your world's time. If you leave today, you'll be there a month before the wedding's date." Orphanimon's voice says and then the message ends.

He checks and finds that it's seven o'clock am and he sighs. He begins search for his suit cases and once found, he begins to pack up cloths and other things he'll need. He finds his dress suit his mom bought him and gently packs it. Once done, he heads in search for his cell phone. He finds it under some drawings and he pushes the #4. Soon it dials Rika's number and after four rings, Rika picks up.

"This had better be good, goggle head." Rika growls out. "I got an invitation to a wedding. You want to come?" He asks. "Who's?" Rika asks after a minute. "Takuya and Kouji's." He replies. "I'll start packing. You'll phone Ryo, right?" Rika asks. "Sure." He says and his girlfriend hangs up. He smiles and dials Ryo's number. He wonders if their Digimon were allowed to come as the phone rings.

To be continued …


	9. Chapter 9

Raging Chaos

I don't own Digimon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

)-( Scene change

(----) Different point of view

(-/-/-) Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9

He blinks as he finds Henry and Jeri at Guilmon's shed. He knew that Ryo would invite Alice, but didn't think that Henry and Jeri would be interested in coming too. He shakes his head and once more opens the space to put Henry and Jeri's luggage into. Grani had been repaired when this rogue Tamer had been able to hack into the connection between Grani, Guilmon, and him. The guy took Grani on a joy ride and crashed the 'war horse' through three buildings before they arrested him.

So Hypnos and the Monster Makers did some redesigning and for travel covenants, they added a storage space for their luggage when they travel to another country. Once everyone's luggage is secure, he climbs onto Grani's neck. He says, "I'll get a copy of the wedding for you to watch. I know it's not the same, but it'll have to do, ok?" Guilmon nods and says, "Bye, see you soon!" The other Digimon echo Guilmon's sentiment as Grani slowly ascends into the sky.

They move towards the twin towers of the Hypnos building and watches as a portal shimmers into existence. They enter into said portal and within mintues they arrive at this underground train station. He grins and Grani lands by the steps. "Thanks Grani." He says. _'You're welcome Takato.'_ Grani replies. He nods and moves to open the 'trunk.' Soon they all have their luggage and he blinks as he finds credit cards and hotel reservations for all of them.

He hands out the credit cards and shrugs as the others give him odd looks. Soon they enter into one of the elevators and he pushes a button. The elevator jerks sharply up and he feels like this is a roller courser ride. They reach the main level and exit out of the funky elevator. "Takato?" He hears someone say. He studies the adult before him and asks, "Koichi?" The Warrior of Darkness nods and then looks at Alice, Henry, and Jeri. "Koichi I'd like you to meet Henry and his girlfriend Jeri. This is Alice and she's Ryo's girlfriend. Guys this is Koichi." He introduces. "It's a pleasure to meet you three. I've heard about you from Takato and Rika." Koichi says. "It's an honour to meet you as well, Koichi." Henry says politely to Koichi.

Koichi smiles and then asks; "I think we can find a hotel for you today. Did you bring any money?" "It seems that someone has gone to the trouble of getting us these credit cards and have already made reservation. Here's the plantlet." He says and then hands over the plantlet. Koichi opens it and nods as he finishes reading the writing. Koichi then hands it back to him and he pockets it.

They follow Koichi out to a van and once their luggage is in the truck, they pile into the van. He sits up front with Koichi and then on the first bench sits Alice, Jeri, and Rika. The two guys sit on the last seat and once they're all buckled in, Koichi shifts the van into drive and they soon are on their way to the hotel.

(----Takuya----)

His cell phone rings and he answers it. "Hello?" "Hey Takuya, Takato, Rika, and Ryo showed up with three other friends. They're staying at Field View Hotel." Koichi says. He smiles in relief and says, "Thanks Koichi. Who did they bring?" "Henry and his girlfriend Jeri and Ryo's girlfriend Alice." Koichi replies. He nods his head thoughtfully and asks, "So they'll be coming tonight?" "I'll be picking them up. Also, it would seem that someone already made the hotel reservations and supplied them with credit cards. Kind of freaky." Koichi answers. "No kidding? Well I can't wait to see him again as well as meet their friends. See you later, ok?" He says and Koichi says, "Yea, bye Takuya." They hang up and he pockets his cell phone.

He smiles brightly as he picks up his bags and heads out of the store. He soon grins as he sees Kouji's car waiting for him in the parking lot. He hears the trunk pop and he then puts his bags down so he can open the trunk. Once it's open he picks up his bags and places them inside of the trunk. He closes it and walks to the passenger side and gets into the car. "Koichi phoned. It seems that Orphanimon has been able to contact Takato about our wedding. He's here with Rika and Ryo as well as three others too." He tells Kouji. Kouji smiles and says, "It'll be great seeing how much they've grown. I wonder if Rika and Takato are going out?" He shrugs and Kouji sighs as he shifts the car into first gear and they're on their way.

)-()-(

He smiles as he turns and watches as a group of six coming into the room. He spots Rika easily, for she was the red head out of the group. Then he blinks as he studies the guy with her and realizes that it's Takato. He has yet to find someone with the same eye colour as Takato, it's not something you see too often. He then studies the guy with the blond and fingers him as Ryo and since that's Ryo it means that the blond is Alice. Which leaves the last pair Henry and Jeri.

He gets up and moves towards the group. "Nice to see you again Takato. Rika and Ryo." He greets them. Takato smiles as he says, "Nice to see you too, Takuya. This is Alice and the other is Jeri. Then finally this is Henry. Guys this is Takuya." The other murmurs their greetings and Koichi who finished parking his van soon joins them. They chat about things and soon the others begin to arrive.

He leaves them to go greet his parents and younger brother. He also spies Kouji talking with his step mom. Soon they're walking to the table. Kouji kisses him on the cheek before sitting to his left. He smiles and soon the other Digidestine arrive. Once everyone is seated, they begin to look through the menus. He picks what he wants and closes his menu.

Soon a waiter appears to take their orders. Once they finish, people begin to chat with their neighbours. He chats with his dad who's to his right. Kouji chats with his own dad as well. After a few minutes, the waiter comes back with their drinks. After thirty minutes their orders arrives. The chatting stops as they start in on their supper. After a few minutes of quiet, the chatting starts once more. Once they're all finished, he asks for everyone's attention. Once he has it, he begins the introductions of friends and family and moves onto why they were all here.

(----Rika----)

It's been a hectic week and she's exhausted. The wedding is tomorrow and they retired early so they can have a restful night. She was staring a room with Takato; they weren't sharing a bed though. After all, they were only nineteen. She also reflects that time moves differently between dimensions and how Takuya and them were older then what she thought they'd be.

She rubs her temples and moves onto her back. She wonders if Takato's and her wedding will be this hectic. A soft smile appears on her face as she imagines her wedding. She snaps out of her thoughts as Takato enters into the room. She sits up and watches as Takato takes off his shirt. "You're going to have a shower?" She asks. "No, you can though. I think I'm just going to head straight to bed if you don't mind. We have a big day tomorrow." Takato answers. She nods and moves off the bed, she pauses and asks, "Do you think our wedding will be this bad?" Takato snorts and turns to look her in the eye. "It'll be worst Rika. We'll have to fend off reporters and camera crews. It'll be all over the new within a day of us announcing our wedding date." Takato replies.

She sighs and sees what Takato means. It's bad enough that her mother is a famous model, now it's even worst for she was also a Tamer. She lost count at how many reports and cameramen she punched out over the years. She also scowls as she remembers that Christmas party they had and how that swarm of reports ruined it. Then came that time they were celebrating Suzie's birthday… her knuckles were pretty sore for a few days.

She shakes her head and heads into the bathroom. She makes a promise to hire security guards for their wedding. She doesn't want new reporters to interfere with their special day.

(----Takato----)

He watches as Takuya moves down the carpet. He remembers the argument about who would be the 'groom' and who would be the 'bride.' Finally Takuya figured that since Kouji was too 'scared' to walk down the carpet, he'd do it. Personally, he thinks that Kouji might freeze before getting within a foot of the priest and Rika had agreed with this thought.

Soon everyone sits down as Takuya takes his place in front of the priest. He had snapped a few pictures of Takuya and the others moving towards the priest. He takes a quick look over at Ryo and then over at Henry. Both have brought camcorders to record the events of the wedding. The pair is stationed at different points to record the wedding.

The priest begins and he watches the reactions of Kouji and Takuya as the stand before the priest. He can hear some relatives cry a bit as Kouji and Takuya exchange vows. Soon rings are exchanged and they kiss. They sign the wedding certificate and then they lead the prosecution through the hall and out of the church. They enter into the waiting limo and the limo takes off.

They stick around to chat with relatives and friends of the newly weds. This continues for about thirty minutes before people begin to drift to their vehicles. Between their group, they rented a van so that they didn't need Koichi to drive them around. Soon they meet up and head to their rented van. He pauses and asks, "Who wants to drive?" After a minute of silence he sighs and says, "Ok then. I'll drive." They soon pile into the van and he starts the van. Soon they're on their way to the hotel.

)-()-(

He smiles as the elevator door closes. It's two days since the wedding and they were heading home. It had been a busy month, but he had a good time. It was kind of a vacation for them, he knows that Takuya and the others were amazed about how much attention they were getting and he could also tell that they truly didn't know how bad it was, they probably think that they were exaggerating about it.

Soon the elevator is speeding downward at high neck speeds. They kind of ended up in a doggy pile by the time the elevator stops. They carefully get off of each other and then untangled their stuff. He grins as he looks at Grani. Soon everything was packed up in the trunk space and they climbed onto Grani.

Soon the vortex opens and they enter into it. After a few minutes another one opens up and they find themselves flying over their home city. Grani soon lands at the park after a few minutes. Guilmon comes out of his shed and greets them. Soon they split up as they all head home. They all get paid for defending the world against rogue Digimon and Tamers. It really helps for it would be hard to get a normal job and hold onto it.

He pauses as he turns to look at the park before leaving. He remembers his first year as a Tamer and it brings a smile onto his face. _'So much has happened since then. I wonder just who will inherit my spirits when the time comes?'_ He thinks before turning away from the park. His thoughts are on the future and he truly hopes that whoever inherits the Spirits of Shifting Chaos will be able to handle them. He wouldn't mind if his son inherits them though.

)-()-(

He sighs and wonders just why is it that he's the last one living. It's been ninty years since they went to Takuya and Kouji's wedding and many things have happened. Rika and him married as well as had two sons and a daughter. His one son, Kai, received a BlackGuilmon as a partner as his other son, Tai, received a Veemon. His daughter Cheza's partner is a Salamon. They now have their own children who are also Tamers too.

He holds his D-Tector in his right hand and sighs. "I think it's time that I leave, Rika. It's getting harder to remain here and not get boggled down with memories. The sovereigns want me to keep an eye out for Millenniummon. It pretty much means that Guilmon, Grani, and I will be traveling to different dimensions. I might not be able to visit as often though." He says to the tombstone.

He stares that the date of death and sighs. He places the flowers on the ground and turns around. He walks away from the grave and smiles as he notices that Takuya and them were waiting for him. Odd thing about transforming into an elemental spirit is that it promotes long life and youth. Takuya's group had a bad encounter with a Millenniumon and their rulers decided that they were needed to search out for other Millenniumon that might in time show up.

About two years ago, he received a message asking him to join them, but he didn't answer right away. But now last night he made decided to join up. As Gallantmon Ascend Mode, Guilmon and him were a force to be reckoned with and Takuya and they needed them. He sent his reply about ten minutes before he went to bed. They were quick to answer and now they were here. Takuya claps him on the shoulder and he smiles. Soon they join up with Grani and Guilmon. A portal opens and they enter it. He'll come visit Rika's grave as well as the others too.

Though his friends did have their life prolonged by Bio Merging, it wasn't the same as transforming into an elemental Warrior Digimon. Though they will one day die, but that day will be a long time in coming though. It could be in three hundred years or a thousand years, they were stilled needed and he doesn't want to turn his back on that. He knows that his grandkids are in they're twenties and will soon marry in the next couple of years. He doesn't have to be around for that though. He's happy knowing that Rika and his kids and grandkids were living their own lives and will in time have their own families too. It will continue until the end of days and he's proud and happy for them and their future offspring.

To Readers:

So ends Raging Chaos. I thought I'd try something other then a TakuyaxZoe relationship and didn't see anything wrong with a KoujixTakuya one. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and read this story. I hope you enjoyed this sequel to Call of the Spirit and the reason I ended it at chapter 9 is cause I didn't want to ruin it with more chapters then it needed. I'm trying to choose between two good stories plots to work, other then Magus of the Ghag'Saron, but I'll keep post it on my profile page once I've decided on it. Bye for now!


End file.
